Our Little Rendezvous
by pinkpanda4321
Summary: HeYa story. Originally a ONESHOT but I might continue it. Told through Naya and Heather's POV about their relationship off camera and how they're dealing with their attraction to each other;despite not being together.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**SO, this was originally a one shot story but I reckon I can try to continue this when I have more time. The main plot really is to alternate Naya and Heather's POV to show how they're coping with their attraction to one another despite not being able to get together properly. I hope you like it and comments and reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Under the darkness of my room I lay beside a familiar figure. I try to hold back the tears caused by the sadness and guilt that envelops me every time I try to close my eyes. This feeling gets me whenever the euphoria ends; when she dozes off to sleep leaving me crippled by my own insecurities.<p>

Ultimately, I think it's my fault; for letting my guard down and submitting myself to the feelings I developed for her earlier in our friendship. I knew well enough that she was in a stable relationship; that she was contented with what she had and yet I chose to be closer to her. I couldn't fight the invisible force that keeps pulling me to her; everything about her was fascinating to me. She's simply intoxicating and mesmerizing.

I would never fully understand why she kissed me that night. For almost a year, I had to fight the urge to kiss her in so many different occasions and there she stood on my front door; during an icy December night; her eyes searched mine for some answers; they flickered to my lips and still I stood there completely frozen, confused by what was happening right before my eyes. I was too scared to move; too cowardly to say anything and yet she kept looking at me with intense blue eyes; as if she was waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth to finally ask her what she was doing but nothing came out; I felt her lips crash into mine with such gentle force only she could pull off. I wanted to push her away; to tell her she was making a huge mistake but my selfish needs got the best of me and I marvelled in her presence. I gave her everything I had in that kiss. All the words that I forcefully kept to myself came out with every stroke of my tongue against hers. The kiss was fervent, desperate and pleading; I felt a drop of tear escape my eye but I didn't stop. I made sure she understood how I felt about her; about us. With one last contact, she pulled away. Her blue eyes were exceptionally dark, her flushed face looked breath taking under the clear moonlit sky. She smiled, so I smiled back, still too shaken by the events that just occurred. Without a word, she turned around and started walking away; I wanted to stop her, tell her to stay but my feet were planted on the floor and I bit my tongue. I watched her leave because I knew I didn't have a hold on her; she wasn't mine to keep.

Days turned to weeks; weeks turned to months and the intimacy became a recurring part of our relationship. I never questioned what we were doing; too afraid that she'd stop; too selfish to think about the consequences. I was enjoying myself and I could simply say the same for her. We both knew the secrecy of it all was thrilling. The warmth of her skin on mine was exhilarating; I could feel every nerve in my being tingle with every touch that lingered. For these times, my mind goes blank; unable to think about anything or anyone else besides her and how sweet she tastes. How good she was at counteracting all my actions as if we rehearsed every move before. And then like every other great moments, it all goes to an end. She pulls back; fixes herself and walks away with a smile that says "we'll be okay", leaving me in solitude. She goes back to _him_, every night, and I am left to drown in my own guilt and addiction to her existence.

Tonight felt different though. She stayed over. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes when she appeared on my doorstep. I never dared ask her why; we don't really talk about him, _them_. She didn't need to say anything; I could see what she wanted in her blue eyes. Sometimes I think she only wants me for one reason and eventually, she would get jaded and stop coming around but once her hands brushes up and down my arms, the thought is lost within me and I focus on how close her lips are to mine. This occasion was no exception; we kissed, we touched. Our limbs tangled in a bed full of hope, desperation, lies and guilt but also, at least on my part, I knew what I felt was nothing short of _love_. It was clear to me that what I felt was stronger than lust; my heart ached every time she stood up to put back her clothes and quietly sneak away in the middle of the night thinking I was asleep. I desperately want her all for myself; I want her to be mine but I didn't want to force her to do anything; she seems happy with our little arrangement and so, I put my expectations behind and try to please her.

"Nay—"she quietly says under the still darkness. I could feel her eyes on me; making my skin burning with mixed emotions.

"Heather, don't." I knew what she was going to say; she needs to go back to him before he wakes up in the morning and realize she wasn't beside him.

Her fingers brushed my arm and I could feel the steam of her warm breath on the crook of my neck. She placed a wet kiss on the hollow of my collar bone; sending chills down my spine. "You know I don't want to leave."

"So don't leave. Stop leaving me." I pleaded; trying not to let the tears escape from my eyes. My voice sounded meek and desperate.

"You'll always have me, Naya." She comforted, her tone was sure and genuine.

"As long as you're with him; I'll never have you, Heather. As long as you keep leaving before dawn; this, what we have, will never be real." I replied trying not sound hurt; but my throat felt dry, I wanted to cry, and it would be easier if I could at least cry.

"Don't be like that, Nay, please." Her own pleading tone was audible. I could tell she didn't want to discuss this.

"Like what, Heather?" I broke away from her embrace; trying to search her eyes in the middle of the blackness that enveloped my room. "I love you."

She stayed silent; the atmosphere in the room made me feel uneasy. It was as if something was sucking out all the oxygen left and suddenly I couldn't breathe properly. I have never uttered those three words to her ever since she kissed me the first time. I thought it would give away all my secrets; all my deepest hopes. I didn't want her to think I was emotionally attached. We are best friends and that was that.

"Naya, I—"

"You don't have to say anything." I interrupted abruptly.

"I love you too." She whispered, enough for me to hear; enough for me to let my guard down and stop holding back the tears.

I looked at her through the shadows, urging her on to continue.

"But—"she started and I felt all the walls I built around me slowly crumbling down into a pile of rubble.

"You can't leave him." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that I had to say on her behalf.

She broke away from my gaze and bowed down in shame; in guilt; in sadness. I didn't even bother waiting for her reply, I just turned away from her; sinking myself into the bed covers, trying not to tremble while I let the tears overflow me. I could hear her silent sobs past my own and I felt her leaving the bed; the coldness immediately replaced the warmth of her body. I didn't dare look up; didn't want to beg her. I still had my pride left so I listened as she slowly walked away; the door quietly shut and I let my emotions take over me. The pain was unbearable; it was suffocating and all I wanted was to feel numb but I couldn't. She's such a big part of my life that ignoring these feelings was not an option. Tomorrow, I have to put a brave face on; for her to see that I can make it through. Maybe it's for me too; to make myself believe that I _don't need her_; not at all.


	2. What Comes After?

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update! This chapter is from Heather's POV! I've decided to just alternate their POVs unless I specify otherwise. So hopefully you'll like this one! Comments and reviews are appreciated, thanks!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't look at her any longer; it was too painful to watch her fall apart even under the darkness that enveloped her room. As she sunk under the covers, my hopes and aspirations that our friendship would not falter came along with it. My feelings for her brought a mixture of emotions that made my head spin; I was scared, confused and angry at myself for letting our situation reach this far. I should have stopped when I could; shouldn't have let her believe that there was even a slight chance of us being "real". I think the reason why I couldn't get myself to stop our arrangement was because I so desperately hoped that somewhere along the way, I'll gain the courage to tell her how I feel; to leave him and be with her but so far all of those things seem so farfetched at the moment; and it seems like they will stay that way indefinitely. It left me with no choice but to abandon the space I occupied on her bed and make my way out of her room; forcing myself to block out the sound of her sobs ringing in my ear.<p>

Arriving in my own apartment did not ease the remorse that has been following me around for weeks, even months. The familiar smell of his aftershave mixed with my perfume has failed to comfort me for a long time now and I still wonder why, why in the world do I come back to this place every single time? I miss her already; the smile she sports whenever I say something remotely funny the way she laughs and adorably scrunches her nose; her scent that still lingers on my skin; her warm soft caramel skin and every single curve and dip of her body. I miss her. I love her. My feelings for her are so intense that my skin tingles at the sight of her; I always want to be next to her, _always. _But for some unfathomable reason, I can't build up the courage to leave him and take a risk with her. What if we're both just caught up with the chase? What if our every expectation does not live up to what's waiting for us in reality? What about what everyone else will think? Sometimes I kick myself for being so goddamn conscious about everything else when all I know is that with her it _feels right. _It doesn't exactly make it any easier that we live under the scrutiny of the public eye and all the rumours going around has strained my relationship with him and he's become suspicious which in turn has strained my relationship with _her._

I made my way back to the bedroom, silently but secretly hoping he'd wake up to question where I've been. Maybe this way I can finally gather the courage to tell him and this whole dilemma would be over. I wish it was that easy. The bedroom is slightly lighter, I didn't realize it was almost sunrise when I got back and he was still sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, completely unaware of the eventful last few hours. I took off my coat as quietly as possible and made my way to the bed. Once under the covers, I found that exhaustion has finally caught up with me; I was physically and emotionally drained and all I want to do is sleep. But sleep did not come easy when I felt his hand wrap around my waist and his body pressed against mine to cuddle me. I felt so sick with guilt and tears involuntarily made their way down my cheeks.

"You smell different." He pressed his lips on my shoulder, "But I like it."

I wanted to explode with utter shame. My mind was in pieces and I could not find any words to tell him what had just happened. Instead, I forcefully shut my eyes; not to sleep but to stop the overwhelming amount of tears escaping from them.

* * *

><p>With not enough sleep in my system, I got up early for work. I made my way to the bathroom to get on with my morning rituals but I got caught up with the sight of myself in the mirror. <em>Who is this woman I'm looking at?<em> It was obvious that I hadn't slept properly in a long time; make up does wonders for me as the dark circles under my eyes are becoming more and more visible. I looked like a state; everything is a chore these days; from getting up in the morning to plastering a fake smile on my face at work so my friends and the crew wouldn't notice the inner dilemma slowly tearing me—_us_ apart from inside. With one final glance at my worrying state, I tried my best to continue on with my day. As usual, I didn't say goodbye to him. He was still sleeping and I just couldn't face him this morning, after what had happened last night with _her_.

I got to work just in time for a scene I was shooting with Naya. We got told that today will be a very busy day shooting scenes and promos for the new season. To be honest, I was quite relieved because this meant that I won't have a lot of time to think and ponder about _our_ situation. I would much rather have something to do all the time to distract my thoughts; it was better for both of us. As I entered the set, I immediately noticed that someone was missing. It was a habit I developed early since after being friends with her. When I enter a room, I always, without a fail, look for her first so I knew as soon as I got in, she was nowhere in sight. It worried me a lot, this was an important shoot and I didn't want her to get into trouble and get complaints from the crew and producers because as all of us are aware, she's the most professional actor in the show. Never late, never absent. Even when she fell ill, she still showed up; only to get sent home by Brad with much persuasion.

"Looking for someone?" The voice behind me spoke, lightly tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hey Di, yeah I was just looking for —"I paused as I spotted a familiar figure talking to Lea. It confused me though because she was laughing; not that I wasn't happy to see her happy, it's just after last night I thought things would be less cheery. It was certainly the case for me.

"Naya?" Dianna finished my sentence for me which was long overdue.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Dianna again.

"You're looking for Naya, as usual. I guess you found her then." She smiled knowingly. There has always been an understanding between Dianna, Naya, Lea and myself. All the unspoken territory we all knew existed; we just get it.

"Yeah, we're shooting a scene so I wanted to run some lines with her." I lied, looking down on my feet. I felt a blush creeping on my face as we both knew what scene I was talking about; it was a bedroom scene, definitely more intimate than season 2.

"I'll let you get your woman then." She replied walking away with a smile. How ironic? My woman, she's not mine. I want her to but I'm a goddamn coward.

I tried my best to shake off the thoughts that have started to creep into my mind and focus on the actual work that we're going to do today so I slowly approached Naya and Lea who were talking animatedly about something I just couldn't hear properly.

"So yeah, it's sorted then. Dinner tomorrow night, all four of us." Lea smiled as she turned to face me, "Heather you're coming right?"

The mention of my name caused her to look towards my direction, her smile momentarily faltered and it was replaced with an indescribable anguish which was evident in her eyes; but just like the amazing actress that she was, it was gone in a flash; the smile was back.

"Yeah, of course I'll be there." I smiled back at Lea then I found myself locking eyes with her. "You'll be there right, Nay?"

"Of course." She responded nonchalantly; Lea must have picked up on the vibe because right after that, she excused herself to go and talk to Dianna about our dinner plans for the next evening.

We were left there standing in front of each other with no words being exchanged; just a silent tension that hung in the air between us. The smile she was forcing to keep eventually disappeared all together and her eyes; I could read her eyes so easily; showed so much vulnerability it broke my heart into pieces. She'd been crying too, all night. I could tell because, well— _I just know her. _I hesitantly took a step forward, she took a step back. It wasn't a shocking reaction; it was Naya putting up her defensive wall.

"I just—"I started not really knowing what I wanted to say in the first place.

"I think it will be easier if we just didn't talk about it—_here_." She stated before I could even begin to tell her what I wanted to say, which was unknown to me anyway.

"So you want to talk about it, somewhere else?" I asked; trying not to push the patience I know she's already been giving me.

She smiled dryly, not reaching her beautiful, captivating eyes. "Only when you think you're ready."

I couldn't place her sentence properly. I didn't really do well with vague statements; I prefer it when people just tell me what they want straight up rather than leaving me to decipher what they really mean.

"Nay, I just want you to tell me that nothing's changed, after last night. I don't want to lose you." I said; feeling a lump in my throat forming, as I felt the familiar sting of tears in my eyes.

"I can say that, Heather, but I'll never lie to you." She simply replied, her eyes full of sincerity. I always admired her for being so honest. Once again, it tore me apart inside to know that I've been the reason she's been lying to our friends about where she's been and who she's been with. I knew she didn't like doing that but she did it for me—_us_, anyway.

Before I could even muster a reply to her statement, she's already walked away; leaving just enough time for her to infiltrate my thoughts from deep within. There was no way in hell I could not think about her now. Today was going to be hell, I could already tell.


	3. The Irony Of The Situation

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update! Sorry it took so long as I have two fics on the go and a life to live too haha... Well, I hope it's worth the wait! Please comment and/or review as it helps me to get motivated and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you so much! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Thrilled wasn't the word I'd use to describe myself this morning. Work just seemed like a terrible idea since I'm pretty sure I only got about an hour sleep since she left before the crack of dawn. If there's one thing about Heather it's that she has <em>great timing<em>. I tried to stop myself from crying but everything just hurt; and tears just seemed to never stop so I gave up on fighting them, I didn't have the energy to fight them anymore. Rolling out of bed was a clear struggle; normally I'd be looking forward to getting to work to see everyone—_her_, but this morning all the enthusiasm has been drained out of my system and my bed just looked so inviting; but then my mind flashed back to last night and this morning and suddenly, my bed was my enemy.

I got to work pretty early considering my state this morning. It was a relief to see that her car was not at the usual parking space; meaning she wasn't there yet. Before I made my way to the studio I made sure that I had my best acting face on; I didn't want anyone knowing about our little fall out; that will just raise suspicions, and as much as I love every single cast and crew member; I couldn't risk any of them getting involve in our little drama. There was no point. It's not like they can do anything about it; the issues we have will have to stay between us, and that's that.

Fully aware of what scene we were shooting today, I tried to busy myself with other things—whatever helped to distract me from my thoughts, which mostly involved _her. _It wasn't even the middle of the day and I could already feel exhaustion slowly but surely taking over me and I knew, inevitably, I will succumb to it and break down. As much as I wanted to stay clear of Heather I knew it was as impossible as cutting of the oxygen supply on Earth. She's pretty much part of _every single_ aspect of my life and that worried me immensely. It was evident from last night that our friendship has taken a turn—_for the worse;_ and to be working with her and sharing the same circle of friends as her will prove to be a challenge for myself.

So after our brief little awkward encounter with Lea, I just didn't really know what to do with myself, or her. Was she that naive to expect our friendship to "remain the same" and "not lose me"? I mean for god's sake, I told her _I love her. She said she loves me too._ Correct me if I'm wrong but that kind of changes everything—_every goddamn thing. _For the rest of the day, I found myself avoiding her, at all costs, except of course when we're shooting a scene; like at this very moment.

/

_Brittany and Santana lay together on the brunette's bed; limbs tangled in a bed of dishevelled sheets. It was a Sunday afternoon and cheer practice was off; the two of them ended up sharing sweet lady kisses, as usual. Senior year has commenced with little change. Glee club was still at the bottom of the social ladder; eating everyone else's leftovers. The Cheerios and the jocks remained popular; judging and insulting everyone that crossed their paths; of course they learn from the one and only Sue Sylvester. And as far as Brittany and Santana were concerned, they were still stuck in their own little bubble as the brunette refuses to disclose her sexuality with anyone, apart from Brittany—and Quinn, accidentally._

_The taller blonde wasn't exactly happy with Santana's decision to remain hidden in the closet but she realized there was no point in pushing the other girl to do something she was genuinely uncomfortable with. She's convinced herself that in time, Santana will stop caring and will come out and be proud of who she truly is. For now, feeling the warmth of the caramel skin next to her is enough to make her forget that beyond the four walls of this room, they are just best friends._

_Santana was absentmindedly playing with blonde strands of hair; the other girl has her head nuzzled into her neck and she could feel every breath Brittany took. It gave her a sense of comfort to feel her so close; so real._

"_Do you think you'll ever admit that you love me in public?" Brittany asks out of nowhere; her fingers tracing circles on the brunette's ribs._

_Santana frowned a little, she didn't like this subject much but she understood exactly why the blonde girl was asking, "Of course, B, I love you. You're my best friend."_

_It was the answer she heard all the time and though it sounds good; she couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt surge through her veins. "San, I love you and I want to tell everyone that we're more than just best friends."_

_There it was again, the subtle pleading; the subconscious guilt tripping that Brittany always does._

"_Britt, you know I love you. More than anything, I just don't understand why we have to announce it to the whole world. I'm not ready yet; and I'm sorry I know it's not what you want but please, I have you and you have me. Can't we just stay like this; at least for a while?" Santana beseeched; hoping Brittany would understand. It was as heart breaking to her to see those blue eyes cloud with sadness when they talk about their "relationship"._

_Brittany looked up to meet brown eyes looking at her with a genuine plea for understanding. She wanted to break free and tell Santana it's now or never but that is all forgotten by the overwhelming amount of affection she feels towards the brunette. She knew well enough it would be harder for both of them if they were apart; trying to ignore the inevitable connection between them._

_Without words to reply with, the cups Santana's cheek and pulls her in gently for a lingering kiss._

"_We can stay like this, for a while."_

_/_

"Cut! That's a wrap!" the director yelled from the other side of the room.

I bolted up from my previous position and ran out of the room; not even bothering to say anything to her or the crew. I knew I had to explain later but right now, my stomach was churning and I felt physically sick. The irony of shooting that scene with her just hit me hard. So fucking hard, I could feel my heart go into overload, as I said the long speech about "staying like this for a while". God must be punishing me for something because my life seems like a fucking joke right now. I ran to my trailer; immediately slumping down on the couch, burying my head in my hands as I let myself cry relentlessly. It was just so goddamn difficult. I couldn't exactly quit my job; I worked so hard to get to where I am now but it seems like even though I'm essentially living the dream, I couldn't reach _my dream._ I can't even remember when everything got so complicated; the moment I met her I knew, something will—_has_ changed. And right enough here I am on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

I was so engrossed in my own pitiful tear fest that I didn't even notice anyone come into my trailer; until I felt warm hands on my back pulling me for an embrace.

"Ssh, Naya, everything is going to be alright." The voice wasn't _hers_; thank goodness for that. I wouldn't want her to see the emotional wreck I am being right now.

I looked up to meet sympathetic hazel eyes looking at me. "Di, I can't do this anymore. I love her so much—_too much."_

She didn't say anything but I knew she understood. Her eyes were full of concern as she held me closer to her; trying to calm my trembling body down. To be honest, I don't really need words; I just need someone who understands.

* * *

><p><strong>OH THE ANGST!<strong>


	4. The Choices We Have To Make

**Hey guys, back with an update! I'm sorry it took long as I've been pretty busy! Also, writing two fanfics simultaneously is difficult! Hope you like this one! Comments and reviews are appreciated! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>I stood there frozen, still trying to comprehend what had just occurred right before my eyes. She just bolted; she ran so fast, it was as if sharing an enclosed space with me was poisoning her being. My heart was crushed by the hurt that I felt. <em>Does she really despise me that much?<em> But at the same time it also went out for her. I knew she was hurting badly, and I've ran out of things to say or do to make this situation bearable for the both of us. So I stood there with my feet planted firmly on the ground instead of running after her. The last thing we needed was to cause a scene that will make everyone aware of our argument. Damn it, why the fuck do I care so much about what they'll think?

I ran through my options again. I could either go find her, she's probably in her trailer, and talk to her; sort things out _or_ I could leave it till after work and go to her place; where it's more private and we can properly talk without the fear of someone walking in. I just didn't know what to do, so I chose the first option. Talk to her now, apologize, I don't know, just do something. So I started walking to the direction of her trailer, I was aware of everyone looking at me questionably, especially after what just happened but my brain was just too exhausted to care. I just didn't want to fight with her anymore; it makes my whole existence unbearable.

Before I reached her trailer, I felt a hand tug my left hand; yanking me back, causing me to stop. I turned around, slightly annoyed at the interruption only to find Lea standing there with her eyes full of genuine concern. My scowl turned to an apologetic smile immediately and she smiled back.

"I think you should let her be alone, at least for a few hours." She advised, not even bothering to ask what happened because, she probably already knew.

"Lea, I can't. I can't see her like this; I know it's my fault." I replied trying not to let my emotions flood through me. "I have to go and see her."

"Di's already in there." She smiled implying that everything is under control, for now anyway. "Maybe _we _should talk?"

I finally looked at her right in the eyes. She was being serious, like she really wanted to help out. As much as I was thankful for that, I didn't know what else she could do to make this better. I silently debated with myself as she stood there waiting patiently for me to answer. If there's one thing about Lea it's that she's very persistent. Her unwavering patience just made me want to open up to her and tell her everything.

"I know you could use a friend Heather. I understand, _believe me, I do._ We'll just talk." She offered again, putting an emphasis on how much she will be able to relate to me and I knew she was talking about Dianna. I just knew it.

I offered her a thankful smile, "Okay, I guess a talk won't harm anyone."

/

We got into her car and she drove us to a little cafe near the studio. The car ride was a mere exchange of words; I really didn't know what to tell her since she hasn't started asking questions. That's the problem with me; amongst many other things. I never know what to tell people unless they ask for specifics. I didn't know how much she knew or how much she'd like to know so for the rest of the journey to our destination, we kept silent; exchanging understanding smiles to each other.

When we finally sat down and ordered, I didn't have the appetite to eat so I just got water; she finally looked at me with a serious gaze implying "spill it all". I nervously took a sip of the cold water and felt it hydrate my dry throat. I didn't know if I should begin right from the start or just tell her what had happened recently.

"Well?" she asked this time taking my hand in hers, "Heather, please, I know what you're thinking. How is this going to help? Trust me, you just have to tell someone, otherwise it will eat you up alive."

"I just, it's so complicated, Lea." I bit my lip trying to stop the tears as I recalled everything that occurred between Naya and I.

"When is it never complicated?" she re-assured; smiling back at me.

"Nay and I, we've been, we're or had an affair." I looked down; trying to contain my shame and guilt. I shouldn't have kissed her.

I thought Lea would be shocked; appalled, disgusted but instead she smiled and again this just made me want to spill everything to her. I've never told anyone about this.

"Di and I figured something was happening; one way or another. So what happened? Why are you guys avoiding each other and why is there a big elephant in the room whenever you guys are in it?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"A few nights ago, she said "I love you."" I recalled the look in her eyes; even though it was dark in her room; I could feel they way she stared at me; full of hope, full of love.

"And now you're freaking out because you have Taylor." It wasn't a question. It was a statement and she was so sure of it.

I just nodded, "I love her too, Lea. God knows how much I love her but I just can't leave him. I don't know how to."

She smiled at me sympathetically. Her hand once again reached out to comfort me, "Heather, I know how hard it is to be in this situation. It'll be unrealistic if I said that love is all that you need. That's total bullshit. In this industry we work in, love doesn't mean all that much. But eventually _you _have to make a choice. You can't have both of them; otherwise you'll end up losing both of them."

She was right. I couldn't try to keep both of them for myself because at one point, he'll find out and I will lose him for sure but at the same time, Naya has subconsciously asked me to chose, and if it was out of impulse, I would totally chose her over him but it's not all that easy. Either way, I'll end up hurting one of them if not both of them.

"I need some time to think." I finally said; it was the only way to sort this out.

"Just remember, you don't have all the time in the world." It was a blunt reply but I'd rather have someone tell me what the reality of the situation is rather than "sugarcoat" it with false hope and useless kind words.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Lea." I forced a smile despite the sinking feeling I had. When did things become this complicated? Sometimes I just wish our actions didn't have such serious consequences; that our feelings wouldn't be subject to change and that love wasn't such a strong driving force in how we live our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>A little Leather for you all ;)<strong>


	5. Welcoming Complication, Again

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update! Sorry for the wait... I hope you like this one! I'm introducing a new branch for the storyline just to create some drama, I hope it was a good idea... anyway, let me know what you think! It really helps me when you guys comment or review! Im trying to write future chapters but I'm going through a bit of a writer's block since I have a lot going on right now with uni and all that jazz... hopefully the creative juices will flow soon! haha... ENJOY**

* * *

><p>When I was younger, my mother always told me to follow my heart's desire. It's the reason why I worked so incredibly hard to keep my acting and singing career going even through times when it felt like nothing was coming out of it. I kept my eye on the prize; taking chances at all the possible jobs that came my way; no matter how small or big the role was I took it. I took it because in my heart it felt right. Somehow, I knew that one day my time will come and I will get the right role; I will be known for my name and not just an insignificant face on the screen. So when I got the call back from my agent about the role in a TV show called "Glee"; I was ecstatic. I was aware that the role was only a recurring guest star but it was better than nothing. If there was one thing about this business, it's that you'll never know when you'll work next, especially for newcomers like me. I read the description of my character and instantly Santana Lopez stuck with me. I saw potential; I saw something deeper than her bitchy façade. From that moment on, I had a great feeling that this role would be the opening path for me to eventually make my dreams come to life; little did I know that my life would never be the same again when I arrived on set that one fateful day and met the 3rd cheerleader; she then became <em>my dream.<em>

I internally cursed my mother's wise words. As much as I value my mother's advice; it kind of lead me to where I currently am right now; in my apartment, hiding away from the rest of the world; drowning in self pity and guilt. The producers kindly gave the whole cast a day off to "celebrate the wrap of the first three episodes". Sadly, there will be no celebration happening in Casa de Rivera. The only thing I feel like doing is sleeping; I figured that's the only thing that will block everything out. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember how to sleep. "FML" really comes to mind during these times.

Since my embarrassing outburst in my trailer, Dianna has been kind enough to hang out with me after shoots and randomly when we get some time off. I've noticed that she hasn't spent much time Lea but haven't asked her about it yet because I didn't want to over step my boundaries. Even though we're all close friends, we still had some things that we just never talked about, hence my secret affair with Heather. I figured that I'd give it a little longer till I ask Di about Lea; maybe they're just both really busy.

My phone rang, snapping me out of my trance. It was Dianna.

"Hey Di, what's up?" I greeted trying to sound as awake and alive as possible. It's already 2pm.

"Naya, did you just wake up?" she asked; I could imagine her smile on the other end of the phone, "It's two in the afternoon!"

"No, no. I was just lying in bed, awake, if you must know." I smiled back; as if she could see me. The past few days, the only thing that made me forget about the other blonde is Dianna. She's just so infectious and full of life, it's hard not to smile around her, "Why did you call?"

"I wanted to ask if I can come over, I'll cook us dinner." She offered, "I know you haven't been eating properly."

"Gosh Di, you're like a life coach or something. I should fire mine." I joked. See, I only joke with her these days, "Of course you can come over."

"Well, at least I'm getting you out of bed and joking around. That's a start right?" she replied with a genuine excitement in her voice.

"That's true. I'll see you in a bit."

"See you, Nay."

As I got up, I can't help but thank Dianna's existence. She's technically what's keeping me functioning these past few days and I'm grateful for that. I can't help but think that there could be something there—_No, there isn't. She is just a friend helping another friend._ And I can't get myself into another sketchy situation. This whole thing with Heather has just taught me not to mess with a co-star, ever. I kicked myself for even letting my thoughts travel that far when I'm still currently in the middle of this moral dilemma regarding the blue eyed blonde. I have rarely seen her on set, thank goodness the scenes between Brittany and Santana are less intimate after that last scene; otherwise I'd be suffering from multiple cardiac arrests. We've barely exchanged words, just awkward smiles around everyone to reassure them that we're okay. No one has asked questions; I think everyone is slightly scared to touch on the subject as it could potentially shift the whole dynamics of the cast's friendship.

* * *

><p>By the time Dianna arrived at my front door, I've thankfully managed to clean up a bit and shower so I don't look like a wreck. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a warm smile and lively hazel eyes and I couldn't help but smile back. It was as if a ray of sunshine has made its way back into the dark spaces of my apartment. She was dressed in sweatpants and a loose hoodie, carrying a shopping bag; her short hair still had traces of pink from earlier shoots and it was messy; good messy. I invited her in and we settled in the kitchen; she told me to sit down and relax while she rummaged through my cupboards trying to find pots and pans. She looked so amusing trying to find everything while I directed her to them; for the first time in weeks, my apartment felt like home rather than an empty space that I come home to at the end of every night.<p>

"So, how's your day been?" she asked while stirring the pot in front of her. I was sat on the kitchen island and her back was facing me.

I tried to sound more positive, and of course had to lie about staying in bed until she called me, "I just chilled out and went to the gym for a few hours. What about you?"

She turned around with a playful shocked look on her face, "You liar! I was at the gym and I never saw you there! You stayed in bed all day didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. Okay that wasn't exactly my best attempt in lying. I put my hands up in the air, in my attempt at surrendering. "You got me. Yes, I am sulking. I can't help it."

Her expression turned into a sympathetic smile as she walked towards me; stopping a few inches in front of me. Her hand touched my knee and I twitched at the contact a little bit. She just smiled again and squeezed it gently.

"I know you can't but I assure you. You'll be fine! You know what they always say about getting over someone?" she turned around again so I couldn't see her face as she went back to cooking, "Get under someone else."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I tried not to read into what she just said. I could feel her smiling flirtatiously even with her back to me. Is she for real? _No she's not. That was a joke, Naya. Learn how to take them._

Before I could even muster a witty comeback, she's already putting plates and glasses on the kitchen island. Her statement quickly left my mind as she handed me a plate of a very good looking dish. She sauntered to my living room and I followed her. I watched her open a bottle of white wine before handing me a glass; she smiled innocently and for the moment I forgot about all my worries and the other blonde that I was thinking about.

* * *

><p>Dinner was nothing short of amusing. Dianna always possessed an infectious energy that seemed to creep through my veins, allowing me to forget about my current emotional estate. It was one of the things her and Heather had in common; which I think is why it's so easy for me to be comfortable around the hazel eyed blonde. We've been watching senseless reality TV shows; something I like to do a lot and I figured it's because the exaggerated drama and scripted scenarios help me forget about <em>my <em>own drama. Sometimes I sit and wish that my own life was scripted; at least I'd have a clue what to do next instead of walking aimlessly trying to avoid further confrontation with Heather.

Before I knew it, she was cracking open our second bottle of wine and _damn,_ this was some good wine. I could already feel my cheeks burning with intoxication; my head lighter than usual and my senses more sensitive than before. I am tipsy and judging by the half lidded hazel eyes in front of me, so was Dianna. Her cheeks were visibly flush and I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing any blush on. Dianna's never been big on wearing make-up when it's unnecessary; just like Heather. _Shit. Why am I comparing them all the fucking time?_

She flashed me a smiled whilst pouring both of us another glass and somehow there was a nagging feeling in my brain that told me that this was not a good idea. Tomorrow we have work and I'm sure we both did not want to be hung over; but also, I know myself and I know that there are things that I regret doing when I'm drunk. But, thanks to my increasing alcohol levels, here I am sipping on the glass as if tomorrow never existed.

"Don't you think we're drinking a little too much for staying in?" I cocked my eyebrow a little as I sipped another mouthful of white wine. _Again, goddamn it, this shit is the best._

Dianna smiled coyly; her thoughts still remained unreadable for me. I couldn't judge if it was the alcohol or something else. "And you say that while thinking, "Damn, I'm going to ask Di where she got this from?". Naya, you are so easy to read."

"Oh really? You think I'm easy?" I replied, flirtation slipping through my words, like oil on glass.

"To read." She bit her bottom lip; as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something else.

I shuffled closer to her; bearing in mind her legs somehow ended up across my lap during our TV marathon. I've completely disregarded the concept of personal space but from what I can see, she did not mind at all. "So, if I'm easy _to read," _I emphasized, "what am I thinking right now?"

She shuffled impossibly closer to me; her right arm slinging around my shoulder as she looked at me right in the eye. "Right now, you're feeling the effect of the wine and you're judgement is blurry but that's never stopped you before. You're thinking, "This feels good and," she paused; her eyes momentarily glancing at my lips, "you want to kiss me.""

I swallowed audibly. _Shit, this girl is good._ She smiled suggestively and out of instinct I smiled back. I tried to say something but nothing came out, instead I licked my lips and the next thing I knew, our tongues were dancing in a rhythm of burning desire; it was unfamiliar but it felt good. I knew I was welcoming another complication in my life but my judgement was clouded by the alcohol consumption and my undeniable sexual attraction to Dianna; she's attractive, I'm into girls, it's basic math. Her vanilla essence aroma has engulfed my senses and I gave in.

The kiss was fiery, full of lust and desire. I don't exactly know what it means but somehow, at this moment, the meaning of the kiss was insignificant. I was just so overwhelmed by the fact that _she_ wanted me. She wanted me to make a move and it made me feel good. It made me feel _wanted._ As sad as it was, I felt purposeful. All my insecurities and self doubt seemed to disappear with every brush of her tongue on mine. I felt her hand pull me down; on top of her, as our kiss deepened. Her hands travel down my torso and finally slipping under my shirt, where her fingertips burned every inch of skin her stroked.

When she urged me to take my shirt off, I stopped for a bit; trying to catch her eyes. I wanted to read them; dark hazel eyes oozing with desire.

"What do _you_ want Di?" I asked, not sure why exactly.

"_You."_ She replied; her voice coated in hunger.

After that, we stopped talking. The only sound I could hear was her whimpers, moans and my name on her quivering lips. I smiled internally;_ I should have stopped following my mother's advice a long time ago._

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERGRON! DAMN... I just couldn't help it you guys...it seems plausible. My OTP is still HEYA though, don't you worry! :)<strong>


	6. Out In The Open

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update! I'm currently going through a writer's block and I think it's due from all the uni work that I have to do! I do apologize! I'll continue writing though, it may just take longer for me to upload so please bear with me. Anyway, here goes nothing... Hope you like it and please leave comments and reviews because I love reading them! They're all appreciated! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>This past week has been weird. I couldn't pin point what it was but it just seems like something is brewing; something I wasn't sure I'd like. Ever since we shot the Brittana bedroom scene and Naya's public outburst, I haven't seen her much. I mean I've seen her around the studio; chatting to the cast, walking around, talking on the phone, getting her hair and make-up done, hanging out with Dianna but <em>I<em> haven't seen her, or talked to her and it was really starting to annoy me, this little hide and seek game we seem to be playing. I've been trying so hard to catch her when she's not surrounded by people but knowing her and how smart she is, she's already one step ahead of me. She's never alone these days and it made it difficult—_impossible_—to have a word with her. I just want to sort things out. I miss her so dearly that it just pains me to see us grow apart; to see her consciously going out of her way to avoid me. All I want to do is to sit down and have a serious chat about our situation and where we currently stand without arguing; without hurting each other.

I am fully aware of the pain I've been causing her and it kills me at night when I have to go back to my apartment and lie beside him when all I think about is Naya. As much as this proves that I want to be with her; I'm a coward and I know that. But she's also causing me pain. She's running away from me like I have an infectious disease that will kill her; I can't blame her for her actions but I am deeply saddened. I'm hurt that now it feels like I've lost my best friend all together. It sucks that the only person I want to talk to about this is my best friend and unfortunately, she's the centre of my moral dilemma, therefore making things unbelievably complicated.

Today was our first day back at work after the day off that the producers gave us to celebrate the wrap of the first three episodes. I spent that day in my house and did some major sulking while my housemate Ashley watched senseless TV shows. I would have joined her if they didn't all remind me of the times Naya and I used to cuddle on the couch, commenting on how ridiculous they were even though we both knew how much she loved those shows. I miss the times when complication was nowhere in sight and we were just us. I don't exactly know whether our friendship was ever platonic to begin with; I mean I was totally attracted to her and it did scare me but at first I thought that it was because of the fact that she is an attractive girl. I obviously later realized that that wasn't the only reason. So yeah, I sulked the whole day that day. Thank God, Taylor was nowhere in sight; he was back in Arizona playing baseball, otherwise he'd ask; and I'm pretty sure I'd tell him.

I've set myself a goal for today. I will get to speak to Naya; no matter what the circumstance she's in, I will excuse her from it and speak to her. This prolonged confrontation is not helping the agony that I feel every single time I see her. I'm so conflicted that I almost want her to just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Fuck what everyone says. Right now, she's the only one that matters and I want to tell her that. I love her and I want to be with her.

I found myself aimlessly walking to her trailer; I have thirty minutes until my next scene so I have time. I got this. I don't exactly know what to say but I'll be alright. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest incessantly and my palms start feeling clammy as I balled my fists to try and calm myself down. _What the hell am I doing? No, there's no time to back out. It's now or never._ I argued with myself over and over again as I walked nearer to her trailer. I look up and my feet suddenly came to a halt. I watched as the door swung open and a few seconds later, Dianna was walking down the steps with a giddy smile plastered across her face. I don't normally feel possessive over anyone and it's very rare that I feel this way but a pang of jealousy shot right through my veins even though I'm pretty sure they were _just_ friends. Naya wouldn't do that to me. She just wouldn't.

Luckily I was far away enough for Dianna not to notice me or the irritated look I was currently sporting. Once she was out of sight, I hurried towards Naya's trailer; making sure that I got there before anyone else. I sighed deeply before knocking on the door lightly.

"Di, you can just totally—"she started as the door swung open. I saw how her face fell when she realized it wasn't the same blonde standing on her doorway. "Uh, hi."

It was merely an enthusiastic greeting but I'll take it. "Hey, can we talk?" _Straight to the point; that's my strategy._

Her jaw clenched and I could tell she did not want this to be happening right now but I had to do it. I pleaded silently with my eyes; still hoping that they have the same effect on her. "Please, Naya."

She sighed heavily as she retreated back to her trailer; leaving the door open for me to come in.

"What do you want to talk about, Heather?" she asked her tone dripping with indescribable coldness.

I felt myself shiver at the sound of her voice. It was unfamiliar and distant; even her eyes were glossed with something I can't put my finger on.

"Naya, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I miss you so much, believe me, I really do." I started not exactly knowing where my speech was going. She remained expressionless; like she's heard this all before. "I've been trying to figure out what to do. I want to be with you but I have so many questions in my head and I'm so scared Naya. I really am."

Her face turned softer; the Naya I know has somehow penetrated her cold façade and now she's staring back at me. "I know, Heather. I know."

"I want to ask you for time but I'm scared that if I do that; you'd…" I paused; looking up at her, trying to search her eyes, "You'd move on."

I saw her flinch. I saw her eyes momentarily widen with something that looked like guilt or shock, I don't know.

"Heather, I—"she stopped as the door swung open.

"Babe, I think I left my bra—"Dianna stopped when she realized that it wasn't just Naya in the trailer. She looked at me, then at Naya; nervously biting her lower lip like she was caught in the act. "Sorry, I was just—"

"It's okay Di, I'm just leaving." I heard myself say before I could even stop my tongue from rolling it out. I'm not sure what just happened but I sure was not a fan of it. I stormed out, not bothering to look at either of them; I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks as I hurriedly ran to my trailer. Once inside, I let myself crumble. I couldn't believe it. All the declaration of feelings, the sleepless nights spent thinking about her, the torment we both put ourselves through… all that for nothing? My heart constricted with jealousy and hurt. What did I expect? I thought she loved me. How could I have been so naïve to think that she would actually sit around and wait for me? _They're sleeping together._ I let the mental images burn my mind as I drowned in the realization that I may have just lost the fight. The fight I should have won a long time ago; and here I am drenched in my own tears, helpless and emotionally exhausted, as I revelled in my own defeat. _Well done, Heather. Well done._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHIT JUST GOT REAL!<em>**


	7. Another Shocker

**Hello! I'm back with an update and I know it's been too long! I apologize again for the same reasons as before :). I know some of you think it was stupid to put Rivergron sexy times but I was thinking, either way Naya was going to sleep with another girl and putting a familiar face, I thought, was even better than recreating a new character. I mean we all notice the connection they have. I am a die hard Heya/ Brittana shipper so don't fret; that was a diversion and an opening for more angst from both Naya and Heather. Okay, I will stop babbling and get on with it. This one's from Naya's POV. I hope you like it; and please please comments and reviews are very appreciated!**

* * *

><p>My head swirled in confused emotions. What was I supposed to do? I'm standing here gobsmacked by what just happened right before my eyes. Dianna is still waiting for me to say something but I genuinely have no idea what to say. I was not expecting this, at all. I had no intentions of telling Heather what I've been doing with Dianna because first of all, I don't even know what we're doing. I mean yes, we're sleeping together but there have been no talks about building a romantic relationship; neither of us want anything more than just the physical intimacy. Secondly, I'm still in love with Heather; there's no doubt about that, and maybe I was trying to move on, Dianna is helping me do just that, but seeing those blue eyes inflicted with pain, still broke my fucking heart. There was no way in hell I was close to being over her. I just made a cluster fuck of this whole situation and I have no idea where to begin picking up the pieces of my once uncomplicated life.<p>

"I think you should go and talk to her." Dianna stated the obvious which made me glance at her with questioning eyes.

"But I, Di, we're—"the words just couldn't leave my tongue and I mentally face palmed myself for that.

"Naya, we're sleeping together. I know that and you're thinking you don't want to run after her because you might offend me." Dianna was once again working on her expert human psychology.

"Di, I like you. I like hanging out with you and you've helped me deal with this more than anyone else. I don't want you to think that I'm using you. You're one of my best friends and I just lost one recently, I don't want to make the same mistake twice just because, well…I couldn't keep it in my pants." I explained as politely as possible. I felt Dianna's lip curl in a supportive smile.

"Rivera, you really need to stop over thinking. Yes we had sex, it was great. You're great but we both know why we're in this situation. We're helping each other get over other people. I don't expect you to marry me tomorrow. I want you to know that if you want to run after Heather, you can do it. You're still in love with her and my awesome skills in bed would never change that fact." Dianna said as light heartedly as possible.

I had to smile at Dianna's reaction. I was seriously contemplating just running in front of a bus just to escape the torment I was going to get from her but clearly she was more chilled out than I thought. "I don't even know what to say right now Di. You're great."

"I know, I know." She said with a shoulder shrug. "Naya, if you ever need me I'll be here for you but I think you really should sort this out because frankly, I can't stand seeing you guys like this. It was great sleeping with you. Now let me get my bra before I forget."

I chuckled in amusement despite the heavy feeling in my heart as the pained expression in Heather's face replayed in my head over and over again. "Hey Di, I know you and Lea are not in the best of terms and if I can do anything… just tell me okay?"

She smiled at me once again, the smile that has lead me to believe that I can get over the other blonde in my life. "You've done enough, Nay. We're all good in the hood."

I stepped forward to give her a hug; it was the least I could do after this whole weird confrontation. She obliged by burying her face in the crook of my neck. I must admit that this past week has been more than bearable because of Dianna and I'm forever grateful at her for that. "If it's any consolation, you're a great catch. Anyone would be lucky to have you, Di."

She snorted and hit my arm playfully, "Naya, stop with the compliments, I'm blushing. Now, go get your woman and please do it successfully?"

* * *

><p>"Heather?" I called out as I knocked softly on the thin door of her trailer. I could feel my head swirl with emotions; I don't know how I'll be able to explain myself in all honesty. "Are you in there?"<p>

I've been standing out here for a mere five minutes and there's no sign of her being in the trailer. The door was locked and all the windows were sealed shut with the curtains closed. Yes, I have contemplated climbing through the windows in sheer desperation. Sweat was building up on my forehead from the scorching L.A. heat and the nervous anxiety I was currently experiencing. I've tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Heather, if you get this please call me back. I really need to explain myself. Please." I pushed the end call on my screen. Tenth message in five minutes, man I was desperate to reach her.

"Naya?" a familiar voice called out from behind, I froze on the spot for a few seconds before nervously turning around to face the owner of the voice, "Are you're looking for Heather?"

"Hey Lea, "I nervously chewed on the inside of my bottom lip. _Shit, does she know anything?_ "Yeah, I am. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went home. She said she needs to pick her dress up for tonight." Lea answered without a hint of coldness or anger so I assume she doesn't know anything about me and Dianna.

"Tonight?" I asked curiously; trying to think if I've missed something on my calendar.

"Yeah, it's the Fox party. You don't remember?" she raised her eyebrow in concern.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot. I need to go Lea! Thanks." I ran to my trailer as fast I could to pick my car keys up and head home quickly. I better get my shit together before tonight because I need to explain myself. I need to fix this once and for all.

* * *

><p>As the limousine drove to the driveway of the event, I could hear the roar coming from the crowd. I looked out of my tinted window to see fans of all ages waving banners, screaming indecipherable words I take to be our names and taking photographs as if we were their heroes. All I ever wanted in life is right here surrounding me and yet, I couldn't even force a smile on my face. <em>No, Naya. You don't have it all. You don't have what matters the most.<em> I contemplated not going to this event because I'm not even sure I could handle all the press and interviews waiting for me outside this vehicle. Right now I feel secure, I feel protected from the harsh realities of the world outside waiting to devour me. If I step out of this car, I need to face the consequences. I need to face the complication I so happily built around me and that was not a thrilling thought.

My heart feels heavy with guilt every time I try to inhale; it really was a struggle to breathe knowing that somewhere out there, Heather is angry at me, for betraying her; for treating her like a fool. I know we weren't exclusively in a relationship but hell; I shouldn't have slept with Dianna, even though it felt like the right choice at that time. Heather deserves to be mad but I also deserve to explain myself.

The car came to a halt and I took one last breath before stepping out into the outside world, ready for everyone's admiration and criticism. I need to conduct myself properly and appear all put together even though inside I am a wreck. There's a lot to think about during a press party like this but I know I'll only be thinking about one thing.

As the door opened, the screaming became louder and the flash coming from the cameras intensifies, almost temporarily blinding me. I put on a smile just so no one suspects anything. It was a routine; I'm an actress. I do this for a living. I look around to see the familiar faces of my cast mates but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she's late or maybe she's already inside. I don't know. I just want to get past the interviews and get inside to look for her but it's seems impossible as the press surrounds me in no time.

"Look here Naya!"

"You look stunning! Who's your designer?"

"Naya do the twirl!"

The strangers called out my name, asking me to do things. Smile, turn around, show off your dress. I obliged. It's my job; I should be in love with every minute of it. This is the reward to all my hard work. I walked down the red carpet posing, smiling, and waving to the fans. The interviews were next and I plan to make them as quick as possible.

"Hi Naya, are you excited for tonight?" the young Access Hollywood correspondent asked me with enthusiasm.

"Yeah I am! I can't wait to see the other guys!" I put on an excited tone to my voice. I'm an actress, I got this.

"That's great. We've been hearing great things about season 3. What can we expect from your character?"

"You can expect Santana to be doing what she does best. There's lot of bitching, snide remarks and just pure Latina awesomeness and yes, singing of course." I answered light heartedly; trying not to brush on a specific subject.

"And what about you and Brittany? Any progress on that?" she asked eagerly.

"You just need to wait and see." I cryptically answered. We weren't allowed to give anything away.

"Back to the real world, how did you react when you heard about Heather's news?" She smiled, encouraging me to give a long answer.

"What news?" I asked, confused by the question.

"Aw, you don't have to cover this up Naya! She's your best friend, we all know it! She just told us that she recently got engaged to her long term boyfriend Taylor Hubbell and showed off her ring. Did you girls have a night in or out to celebrate?" she explained.

My throat felt dry all of a sudden and my jaw momentarily hung open as I tried to mask the impending outburst I felt was coming. I smiled forcefully, trying to gather the right words and not blurt out something like _holy fuck, she's engaged._

"Well? Don't tell me she didn't tell you first?" the correspondent asked again.

"Oh yeah of course she did. Unfortunately we haven't had time to celebrate properly but I am so happy for her. She deserves to be happy." I answered with as much sincerity as I could muster. I smiled to let her know that it was going to be the last question.

"Aw, well you girls need to do something about that! Thank you for your time, Naya."

"Yeah, we will. Thank you for your questions." Oh you have no idea.

I continued walking down the red carpet, still completely dumbfounded by the bomb of a question the interviewer just dropped on me. I wasn't paying much attention to the people surrounding me until I caught the sight of a tall blonde posing for pictures near the entrance to the venue. Beside her was a tall lanky guy smiling like a mad dog. On her hand was a ring, glimmering brightly. On her face was a smile, but her eyes told a different story as they locked onto mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Now <em>more<em> complications! Damn it. More angst, sorry to happy people for doing this... I just love writing angst. x**


	8. I Just Need To Let You Go

**GUYS! I'm back! I do apologize for not updating regularly; I'm just super busy with life at the moment! Exams are coming up and so I can't promise when the next update's going to be, most probably during the holidays. I'll try my best to write the next chapters but at the moment I'm studying for my exams therefore my stories need to take the back seat. Thank you so much for the comments and reviews, keep them coming! They make me smile and the stress of university goes away even for a moment...thank you! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I could feel her brown eyes looking at me with emotions I could only decipher as sadness, anger and confusion. From where I was standing, she looked immaculately breath taking. Everything about her presence screamed perfection but I know her. I could tell from this distance that there was tension in the way her lips curved into a smile; that her eyes have a glint of defeat and that her perfectly toned back is slumped down ever so slightly. The change in her demeanour wasn't obvious to anyone else but then again, I'm not just anyone. I will never be just anyone to her.<p>

I'm aware of the situation I created by making the engagement a public announcement. I know I've hurt her again but she hurt me too. This vicious circle that we're currently living in needs to stop and well, this is the easiest way to do it. The ring on my finger doesn't symbolize my love for him nor does it symbolize my commitment to him and this relationship. It's there to remind me that what feels right doesn't necessarily mean it's the best thing for me. Sometimes it easier to stick to what people expect of you. Taking risks is fun, exciting, exhilarating; heck sometimes you even find the one you've been looking for all your life; the one who fits in perfectly with every curve and dip of your body; the one who makes everything feel so light and easy; but they're not called risks without a reason. You risk getting attached; you risk getting hurt and worse of all, you risk loving. So yes, call me a coward, call me a fool but I know this decision is safe and right now that's what I need.

I'm not here tonight because I want to parade around with him on my arm and tell everyone my big news. I did this because this is the only way I could tell her it's over; that if she wants to move on, she can. It's the only way I can let her go because I know I can't do it in person. My emotions are too volatile to speak to her in person and I don't want to let her go yet but I have to. I can't keep playing this game; it's too exhausting, it's draining and I feel like it's time to do something about it. I know Naya, she's usually makes her own decision but this time, I'm making that decision for her.

The blinding flashes of the photographers have snapped me back to reality and I'm still in this event keeping up appearances. It's not really my thing. I like being a performer but I don't see the point of being photographed like crazy, interviewed like they need to know everything about your life. It makes me uncomfortable but she always made it easier for me; saving me in interviews, making funny comments. I fed of her energy and it was bearable. Now, I feel so vulnerable under the spotlights even when he has his hand wrapped around my waist, I didn't feel safe. She only had to look at me and I would be fine.

"Baby are you okay?" his voice was full of concern, have I been out of it for long?

I forced a smile to creep on my lips, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just a bit overwhelmed by the crowd. Let's go in?" I waved one last time to the screaming fans and went inside the venue; intertwining my hands with him.

* * *

><p>An hour into the party and I'm already ready to leave. Nothing here excites me and I have to put so much effort to look like I'm having the time of my life. He's somewhere with the guys having a drink and so I ended up chatting to Lea, Amber and Jenna. My eyes couldn't help but wander around, scanning the room for her but she was nowhere to be seen and so is Dianna. I internally rolled my eyes at the thought. Why Dianna though? I mean she could have anyone, anyone she wants. Why did it have to be Dianna who we're both friends with, who has a thing with Lea, who, again, we're both friends with? I just don't understand. Did she not think it would make everything so fucking complicated and awkward; not to mention if gossip mongers caught a sniff of this, they prey on us like cannibals.<p>

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, is everything okay?" Jenna speculated; she was a few drinks in but apparently still very aware of her surroundings.

I put on an incredulous look on my face, "Yeah of course I'm fine! I just need to get my drink on!" I said as I downed the glass of champagne and took another two from the waiter near us.

The girls gave me a synchronised amused shake of the head as I tried to convince them that I'm having a blast.

"Hemo, we all know you don't like these parties. Naya's usually the one to make it fun for you. Where is she?" Amber innocently asked.

"I—I don't know. Maybe with Di?" I replied trying not sound hurt or worse, jealous.

Lea casually looked away at the mention of the other blonde's name and I felt like maybe I plucked a string a little bit. "Dianna is not coming tonight. She has a dinner with a producer about an upcoming movie."

We all expressed our "ohs and ahs". So where is she then? If Dianna isn't here, who is she with? And as if God heard my question, I heard a familiar roar of laughter coming from the other side of the room, from the bar to be exact. There she was holding what appears to be her nth number of drink, casually flirting with the girl bartender; totally disregarding the entire purpose of this event. She was drunk and it was easy for me to tell. I knew her well enough to know that she liked to drink and in occasions like these, it made her more at ease. Clearly, at this point she was past that. I observed her closely, just like before; she's an intoxicating creature. The way she smiles, the sound of her laugh, the way she rolls her eyes so subtlety when she thinks something is ridiculous; she's just so precious. She slowly steps down of the high bar stool watching her footing carefully. Yeah she's definitely drunk. She walks towards the direction of the women's toilets with as much poise as she can muster and I suddenly excused myself from the girls' conversation.

"Girls, I'm going to the ladies' room." I downed the glass I was holding then I was gone; following her trail as quickly as possible. What the hell was I doing?

I slowly opened the door, peering through to see if there were other women in the room. So far, I could see one locked cubicle. Naya. I walked in trying not to make so much noise; I honestly don't know what I want to do.

The door to the cubicle slow opened and the familiar voice spoke "Baby, I said ten minut—_oh_" she stopped and looked at me with glazed eyes, "I wasn't expecting _you_ in here." She stated with a pang of sarcasm.

"Did you expect the flirty bar girl?" I asked mockingly; heck I've had a few glasses in my system too.

"And you care because? Aren't you supposed to be getting married or something?" she asked, her voice full of anger and pain that it almost makes me want to explain to her why I'm doing all of this.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. You're drunk." I answered not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"That's not your job anymore nor has it really been. Go back to your man_, Heather_." There it was; my name escaped her lips. I heard anger, I heard pain but I also heard pleading. I closed my eyes momentarily to savour the sound of my name by her voice; it may be one of the last times I'll ever hear her say it.

"I don't even know why I bothered following you, Naya. You always push me away when I try to help you." I muttered, annoyed by her stubbornness. I've lost track on who's mad at whom.

"Because letting you in was the best decision ever? Tell me Heather? _This _is why I push you away. I gave in to my feelings for you and here we are! Here we fucking are! "Her hands flailed up in the air and I could hear her voice crack as she said, "Are you satisfied? You're here with him, and I'm alone, Heather. I'm alone."

"You slept with Dianna." It was all I could say back. I can't have her blame it all on me; we both played the game; we're both to blame.

She looked at me with a pained expression which quickly turned into a bitter one, "You went back to him every single time, and did you ever hear me complain? Did you ever think about how shit I felt? Did you? And now you're going to give me shit for sleeping with another girl! Heather you're unbelievable. You were never ready to leave him. It's been a year; all I wanted was for you to stop being a coward and follow your goddamn heart!"

I flinched at her verbal attack. It was hurtful, I probably deserved it. The barrier I was trying to maintain finally broke and tears came streaming down my face; burning a trail on my cheeks. I looked up to her, my eyes searched hers. We were both crying and I don't know but there was an air of finality in the room. I turned around and slowly started walking towards the door but there was something I needed to say before I leave. I turned back to her; her stunning features draped in sadness and rage, "Earlier in your trailer, I was going to tell you that I've made up my mind. I just want to let you know that this ring wasn't my first choice. You're not the only one hurting Naya and after tonight, we're both victims of our own crime." And with her stunned eyes, I turned around to quickly leave the room before I have the chance to go back and take back every word I said. That was it; what I thought I couldn't do in person, I just did it. I've let her go even though and that may have just caused me more than what I was willing to give.

* * *

><p><strong>SO MUCH ANGST.<strong>


	9. Watching The Sunset With You

**Hey guys, wow it's been totally ages! OMG, so I hope you guys had a great christmas! And please don't hate me for some semi-angsty chapter here haha..let me know what you think! Comments and reviews are appreciated :)! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I tried to run away from the reality of things but in this industry it's kind of impossible to. I don't even know why I bothered in the first place. Every magazine, tabloid, news feed, social networking site contains blasts of her and her engagement. It's as if they're all writing it to piss me off. Pictures of her and Taylor splayed all over the media industry with their domesticated smile and rehearsed poses either make me want to curl up in a ball and cry until I disintegrate or punch a wall and bleed till I can't bleed any more. My emotional state is at its worst and I'm aware of my "emo" breakdowns and quite honestly, I don't give a fuck. A part of me wants to blame her and her persuasive blue eyes that pulled me into this emotional black hole but another part of me, the majority of me, blame myself. I did this to myself. So what if she is the most flirty woman on earth? So what if we were attracted to each other? So what if she kissed me first? I should have been smarter and ran away from everything when I first saw the signs. But what did I do? I stuck around. I stuck around to see this massive clusterfuck form in front of my very eyes; I watched as she slowly but surely broke down the wall I tried so hard to build around heart with every touch of her skin on mine and every word she whispered in my ear. I let her get to me when I should have stayed strong. So this, my current emotional turmoil, is my fault. I've given up on blaming her because it's so difficult for me to hate her.<p>

It's been a month since the bathroom incident and I haven't seen a lot of her. Not that it's a surprise; we didn't exactly have the best interaction that night. It still baffles me why she told me about the ring and how it was her second choice because I now spend my nights kicking myself for messing up, and letting my hormones get the better of me but I just can't get myself to regret what happened with Dianna. She's an awesome woman, my closest friend, especially now and what happened between us helped us both at the time and therefore I can never regret it. I just wish Heather didn't find out. It would have been easier. But alas, she has and she's getting married to him. Maybe this is how it's supposed to go. I don't know, I don't even fucking believe in romantic shit until of course, she showed up and did this to me. Fuck, I can't blame her.

Being on set has been pretty intense especially when everyone is there. There's this massive ball of tension between Heather and I, Dianna and Lea, Heather and Dianna and therefore Dianna and I. Everyone else seems to sense something but don't want to bring anything up which was probably the wiser choice. It's the third season and half of us are graduating; it's probably best to leave the issues unspoken and still keep some kind of peace between all of us. Of course I miss the old days; when everyone used to hang out and not worry about anything; it might sound like a cliché but we were once a family. Now, I feel like I'm in a room full of people I barely know. It makes me sad, hurt even. Sometimes I see her looking at me from a distance but I don't know what she's thinking anymore. We used to be so in sync; know what each other are thinking just from one look. Now I look at her and I can't read her anymore. Her eyes are guarded when they once used to be transparent to me. Sometimes I just want to go and talk to her, about nothing, like we used to but everything has changed. I don't know what can get us back; I don't know if anything can get us back.

Today we got sent home from work early. The show is currently on hiatus therefore we get more time for ourselves and it's quite good since a lot of us are doing some projects outside of the show. I have been trying to write songs for my album and if there's one positive thing about the breakdown of our relationship it's that I've just been constantly writing. It gives me some form of output without talking to anyone; it's liberating. For some reason I decided to drive down to the beach; I haven't been in a long time and the last time I was there was probably with Heather. We used to sit and watch the sunset at this one spot and now I internally cringe at how fucking romantic we were. A walking cliché as I'd like to call it. I pulled up at the car pack just in front of the beach, as I opened my door the warm Californian breeze embraced me and nostalgia hit me like a giant wave. I closed my eyes remembering all the times we spent watching the sun set across the horizon; her hand in mine as we walked across the shore, feeling the warmth of the water beneath our feet as we walked without a goddamn care in the world. Apart from the comfort of our own homes, this is the only place where we got to act like us; just us.

I stopped myself from basking in those memories too much. A little inspiration is always good but if I let myself be taken over by them; I won't stop thinking about it so much so that I could never write about it because it would hurt too much. I made my way to the rundown life guard station where we always used to sit and laugh about how we were copying "The OC"; I let myself laugh at the memory because we were both die-hard fans of the show and it was slightly pathetic trying to get the same vibe by using the run down structure. I sat down as I took the pen and paper out of my bag to start scribbling my thoughts down. When I write songs, I try to think she can actually hear me say the words; it's like I'm writing to her because I can't say any of these things because I feel like I don't know how to talk to her anymore. Most of the songs I've written so far are undoubtedly sad; I try to write happy ones but they just all end up the same. Maybe years from now, I could actually look back and think—

"Hi." The voice beside me whispered with a tone of surprise. I was so engulfed in my writing, I didn't even notice anyone else coming up to the shack. I froze in shock as soon as I processed who the owner of the voice was; it wasn't exactly rocket science.

I lifted my gaze from my notebook and right enough she was standing right there. Hair let loose; wearing the sweatpants I saw her leave in this afternoon. She's right here. "Hey."

"Funny how we still end up at the same spot." She stated, offering me a slight awkward smile that didn't seem too friendly but didn't seem to cold either.

"Yeah, funny." I repeated; lost for words and still gobsmacked at this coincidence. I absentmindedly shut my notebook as if trying to protect a valuable treasure and it made her glance at it.

"Sorry, I guess you got her first so I better leave you to it." She apologized with a sincere tone as she turned around to walk back without waiting for me to respond.

"Wait—"I called out slightly accidentally. What do I say? Fuck I am such an idiot. "Stay."

She looked at me, her expression wildly puzzled like she's wondering why I haven't shouted or punched something yet. "If you want to stay, that is. Stay if you want to." I repeated again like a babbling idiot as I looked down nervously to my hands not wanting to see what she'll do next.

I felt the space beside me get occupied as her familiar scent surrounded the air around me. I was afraid to look up and look at her because I didn't want her to be able to see how fragile my emotions are; especially around her. I don't even know why I asked her to stay, maybe because I just fucking hate seeing her go; seeing her walk away from me to go back to her life; the life where I was her best friend and she was mine; the life I wanted, pleaded, for her to give up which led us to this.

"I don't know why I came here." I heard her say. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to herself. I finally decided to look at her, her features radiated against the harsh lighting to the sunset. Her pale freckled skin glistened against the light and her blue eyes reflected the dark orange horizon in front of her. "I don't know why I felt like I needed to come here. I was driving home and all of a sudden this place popped up in my head. I mean isn't that ridiculous?" this time she turned her eyes to me so I knew then that she was talking to me. I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes but I was aware that we were not like before; I couldn't just hug her and pretend like nothing ever happened.

"Yeah it is." I replied without realizing. "I mean I guess you spent some time here and it happens, you want to revisit some places. People miss things all the time." I simply try to explain my quick remark. She smiled ever so slightly to indicate she understood.

"I don't think it's the place I want to revisit. It's not the beach or this shack or anything about this place. It's about how I felt during those times I was here—_we were here._" She looked at me waiting for a reply but I just couldn't form any words. What was I supposed to say? Yeah, I'm here too because I'm still fucking desperately in love with you and I've decided to dedicate my whole life to writing songs that make me want to cut my wrists because I'm so hung up on you. I don't think that was appropriate.

"I'm just so tired, Nay. I'm physically and emotionally tired and it's draining the life out of me. I don't even know what I'm doing half of the time; I just feel like I'm floating. I'm not here to get you to feel sorry for me. I just—I just miss you. I miss being friends with you." She said almost pleading for me to say something back. So far I've been like a wall, just listening but not saying anything back.

"I came here because I want to remember you. I want to feel something more than this agonizing pain every time I think about you. Heather, I'm so hurt and because of that I've hurt you too. We keep hurting each other and it's just so fucking tragic." I looked away and shut my eyes to stop myself from letting go of the tears. My chest felt like it was contracting in pain; in difficulty of pumping blood to my veins.

It wasn't long before I felt a hand rest on the small of my back. I would have pushed her away in other circumstances but I felt like this place is where we can be honest to each other. I know after this, we'll go back to our lives and treat as if this never happened but right now, it was just us two, being honest with each other and we really need that right now.

"Naya, I know I've made a mess of things and believe me when I say, I want t fix them. I would give anything to fix all of them…" her voice cracked as she inched closer to me, her other hand gently urged my face to turn back and look at her. "I'm getting married but I know I'm making a big mistake."

"Heather, what do you want me to say to that?" I asked, with a hint of hurt in my voice. "You've decided what's best for you; I can't make you choose. It's not right."

"But you know I don't make the best decisions. I need you to tell me what to do." She pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. "Please Naya, tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"You don't think I've never considered that before? Believe me I have, but what kind of person would I be if I tried to make you drop everything you've been so used to for the past few years of your life; something that your family and other friends are so supportive of? Heather, I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy and because of that, I'm willing to sacrifice everything that made me happy." I explained without trying to break down even further than I already have. I've completely let my guard down because there's no point; she always finds a way to tear down the walls of my heart.

"But I want you, Naya. I do." She whispered as her piercing blue eyes tear up and she drops her gaze to her feet.

"Do what you think makes you happy. It's all I'll ask from you." I replied as I gently pulled away from her grasp. I can't stay here any longer without wanting to kiss her. I know it would be the easier thing to do but I know it wouldn't be right and somehow I'm beginning to learn from my mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>So okay, at least it didn't end up in a fight right? hahaha... I think we're onto something here... I don't know what to do next if I'm being honest. I'm gonna play it by ear :)!<strong>


	10. The Table's Turned

**Hey guys, back with another chapter! I seem to be having a writer's block at the moment and it's a shame because I'm still on christmas vacation but maybe when I go back to my own apartment and start having a life again, I'll be more inspired to write! Please comment and review so I know what you guys are thinking! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>Throughout my life, I have never been good at making my own decisions. Being the youngest in my family, I've always been used to everyone else making the decisions for me. From my first dancing school to my first car to my first apartment in Los Angeles, I've always consulted my mother and sisters for the best options and it's safe to say that they've heavily influenced my life. I care about what they think because they are my family and they matter to me a lot. I'm very close to my mom especially since my dad passed away so I know her dreams and aspirations for all of us and mainly me. She wants me to have a family, she wants grandchildren and the whole traditional package that when she found out about my engagement to Taylor, I saw how happy she looked. It was as if <em>her<em> dream was coming true. But I think that's the problem, I'm trying to fulfil her dream and not mine. I'm setting aside my own happiness because this meant that my mom can continue to be content, happy and most of all proud of me.

So for Naya to leave me to make this decision is goddamn difficult. I already tried to make a decision on my own once before and look at where that lead me; engaged to my long term boyfriend when I am desperately in love with my best friend. Not exactly the best decision so far. I feel like I've been shipped to a foreign place where I don't speak nor understand the language and in order to get back to where I was before; the place I knew and was comfortable in; I would have to adapt to my environment and quickly make decisions for myself because at this point I've realized that the only who can help me is me. Naya can't do anything more than to tell me how she feels and she didn't need to be explicit about her feelings because even though we have grown apart these past few months, it was still evident that we both feel the same way and if our conversation wasn't enough evidence for that, then her notebook is certainly proof. She left it during her hasty departure after our conversation and I know I should have ran after her to give it back; I was curious to see what she's written.

I slowly flicked through pages of her scribbles, feeling the dents on the pages from how much pressure she put on the pen while writing the words. I smiled to myself because I've always loved her penmanship; she writes in cursive, with graceful strokes that are a little difficult to read at first but once you get used to her unique ways of writing some letters, reading her hand-writing is effortless. It's a lot like her as a person, actually. When I first met her, she seemed pretty guarded about her emotions despite her very friendly demeanour but once I got used to her, which did not take long at all, I felt like I knew her like the back of my hand. Her songs are heartfelt and emotional and I couldn't help but shed tears because as I read through them; I can't help but wonder if she was writing it to me, like she meant to leave her notebook here for me to see because I know Naya is not the best at saying her feelings out loud.

"_Second best, that's all I'll ever be_

_Just a friend, I know it's plain to see_

_Even though I've tried so hard to deal_

_I think this wound would never fully heal_

_I'm glad for you, I really am_

_You know that's true, I'll always be a friend for you_

_But I can't help my silent tears, my heavy heart and wishful thinking_

_It's sinking in like a piece of rock thrown in the sea_

_It's aching like hot candle wax on my bare skin_

_I hope someday it's worth the cause_

_Hope this pain shall help me cross_

_The bridge I built to get over you_

_So I don't drown in a river of solitude."_

It breaks my heart even more to read of how much I've hurt her; how much our lives our affected by the reckless action I started. I needed to do something about it and either way someone is going to get hurt. I think back to Taylor and how he's been so good to me and I just can't help but wish that I could give him what he wants. Ultimately, I know what I really want and I think it's about time for me to be selfish. I need to be more selfish because if I don't do this now, it will have such a detrimental effect on a lot of people in the long run.

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment exhausted at the thought of how to end it with Taylor. As I've said before, I'm not the best at making decisions and I need to take it step by step. Step one has been decided, I've realized that it's best for both of us if I let him go. It's not fair on both of us to commit to each other when I know I'm not in any way invested in this relationship anymore. Now, I just need to think of a way of how to do it. It may seem like I'm being emotionless about this all; making steps, but it's the only way I'll get things done in time. I could hear the TV in the background and for sure he's watching a game again so I made my way to the living room dreading every step I took towards the sofa. As I got nearer, I noticed that no one was in the living, nor is anyone planning to get back to watch the game anytime soon. That's weird. Usually he loved lounging on the couch with a bottle of beer while he waited for me to get home.<p>

"Tay, are you in here?" I asked as I turned the TV off to hear a reply but there was none. I did notice that the shower was running so I made my way to my bedroom.

As I got closer and closer, I could hear sobbing coming from the bathroom and the sinking feeling in my stomach just got deeper and deeper. Fuck, he's crying? I've never seen him cry before. I gently knocked on the door that was slightly propped open, "Taylor, babe? Are you okay?"

"Get the fuck out Heather." I heard him mutter under his breath. "Get out."

"Hey, what's wrong?" I made my way to the shower and saw him with his head leaning on the wall shuddering under the water. "Tay, tell me what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. I feel like a fucking fool, Heather. You made a fool out of me." He lifted his head and looked at me with accusing eyes and even though I don't know what exactly he's talking about or where his getting all this information from, I can't help but feel guilty. I've been found out, what the hell do I fucking do? "Are you going to stand there and look like you just got caught in the act or are you going to say something?"

I flinched as his voice rose and I started crying. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel and shoved past me. I stood there trying to collect my thoughts because I didn't know what to say. I followed him out to the bedroom and watched him pack his bags furiously.

"I'm sorry." I said as loudly as I could but it still came out as a mere whisper.

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?" He asked with and incredulous tone as he threw he ran his fingers through his wet het in frustration. "How long has this been going on for?"

"I, I—" nothing was coming out of my mouth. My throat was dry and my head spun in confusion.

"You know, you're a shit liar. So sloppy, Heather. You can't even clean up after your own trail? I mean come on! You don't delete your old voice messages on the landline? I guess you were just waiting for this day. I cannot believe I didn't listen to other people." His voice was enveloped with hurt and betrayal.

"Taylor, please let me explain!" I pleaded, running around after him as he went around the apartment gathering his things. "Please let me explain!"

"What? You want me to listen to you while you tell me you like pussies huh? Is that what you want? I get it. You got blinded by fucking Naya Rivera. Do you know how much this hurts, Heather? God, why didn't you just tell me?" he looked at me with pleading eyes as he sat down on the couch.

"I know and I messed up. I can't forgive myself for what I've done. Please believe me." I replied feeling my heart getting stabbed by my words.

"Do you love her?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

I looked at him with apologetic ones as I nodded, "I'm in love with her."

He winced as her heard my voice say the words he dreaded. "My god, I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm so, so sorry." I said as I sat beside him trying to lessen the blow. "Please Taylor, I tried to ignore my feelings but I just can't. I love her and it's not fair to you."

"Oh now you fucking take my feelings into consideration? Fuck you, Heather. You are unbelievable." He angrily stood from the couch and headed to the bedroom.

I stayed seated still trying to process what just happened. How can I be happy that he's breaking up with me when I know it hurts him so much to do so? I'm a terrible person, I deserve to be hurt. I did this to myself. A few minutes later he emerged to the living room with a suitcase and a duffel bag. I looked at him regretfully, still crying.

"I hope you're fucking happy. The wedding's off just in case you didn't get that, good luck dealing with the press." He spat out without hesitation.

I couldn't look at him any longer without feeling ashamed. It wasn't the fact that I love Naya, don't get me wrong. I'm proud of that fact that I told him I love her; it's the fact that I cheated on him with her and no matter how much I beg for forgiveness, he will always see me as a cheater and Naya as the home wrecker. I let myself drown in my emotions as I lay on the couch listening to the sound of his footsteps getting more distant and the final slam of the door.

I should feel relieved. I should feel like a burden has just been lifted off my shoulders but I don't. I feel like I've been buried alive under a tonne of concrete. I've caused so much damage to everyone around me and somehow, I feel like maybe I deserve to be alone. Maybe I need to learn how be on my own, at least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>And bam! The cards have turned! Shit just got even more real! hahah I hope you liked it! :)<strong>


	11. The Sacrifices I'm Willing To Do

**Hey guys, here's an update for you! :) I hope you guys like it and comment and reviews are always very appreciated! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie; I wasn't expecting this twist at all. Even though I always knew there was going to be a possibility of this happening, I just never thought it would materialize and actually happen, you know. Clearly, I was a fool for thinking like that. Because Taylor was hardly ever around, Heather and I got comfortable. We got comfortable doing things that couple do, if it wasn't already obvious. I mean it wasn't all about the sex; No, it was never just about the sex with her. I knew I was in love with her a few months into our friendship so when we started being intimate, it carried on even outside the walls of our own homes. Phone calls, phone sex, voice mails that can't deny there was something going on. How fucking stupid though? I mean why did we even do that? Now like everything in life, it's caught up with us and well, what the fuck can I do?<p>

Now, I'm waiting for her to arrive at my place after her frantic phone call wherein I could only decipher the words, "Taylor found out", after her long rambling. My heart sank like a fucking iron cast thrown in water. I can't do anything but comfort her, I'm her best friend and unfortunately, I helped caused this mess. It was as if I just forgot everything that has happened during the past few months, nothing mattered to me apart from making sure she's okay. That's the right thing to do right? I've been waiting for the day that they break up and now it's finally here, I don't feel anything but guilt and worry for Heather. It's really true when they say "be careful what you wish for".

I hear a car screech to a halt outside my house and I bolted to the door to open it. I was worried about her driving to my place but when she called me, she was already on her way. It's safe to say that I just experienced the most excruciating twenty minutes of my life. I was praying to all the gods out there for her to make it here safe. So seeing her car in my drive is a huge weight off her shoulders. I make my way outside not caring that it's a cold breezy Californian night and I'm not wearing much as I was already ready to go to bed. I walk towards the driver's side trying to think of what to say to her when I open that door. It's hard to leave my feelings aside and act as the best friend she needs right now but I'm willing to do it because I can't, for the life of me, stand seeing her like this.

I was expecting her to run out of the car and frantically tell me what happened but she remained seated, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel that her knuckles are white. She was looking straight ahead, her blue eyes coated in such sad desperation; it was almost uncomfortable for me to see her so, so broken. I opened her door as soon as I reached her car and in an instant, her head flipped to my direction and I saw the pain in her demeanour. I offered her a sympathetic smile as I reached out to help her out of the car. She was hesitant to take my hand, I didn't know what was going on in her head but I needed to say something to re-assure her.

"Please, Heather, let's go inside. It's freezing out here." I pleaded, gently taking her hands of the steering wheel and guiding her out of her car.

"I didn't know who else to call." She cried as she slowly climbs out of her car and she gripped my hands tightly as she stood up. It was as if, she didn't have energy to even stand up. "I'm so sorry." She cried again.

"Sssh, Hemo. Babe, it's okay. You're here now and you can tell me what happened, okay?" I re-assured her as I gave her a gentle hug to comfort her fragile state. "Please, let's go inside."

She followed my lead as I walked her towards the house, my hand steadily running up and down her back to offer her some kind of comfort. She was trying not to break down and reduce into a crying mess. I could tell, because she always did this whenever she was extremely upset about something.

* * *

><p>I sat her down on the couch, still looking at her with concern. I wish I knew what to say to her to help her calm down but I really have never been in this situation before and worse of all; I am part of this mess.<p>

"Do you want water? Or tea?" I asked as I sat beside her, still hoping that she would start explaining soon.

She shook her head, her eyes filled with undeniable guilt and sorrow. "I was going to tell him; about you, about us; but then he found out first. I never meant it to be this way. Oh god, I hurt him so much, Nay."

Again, it's hard. It's fucking difficult for me to say the things that I'm about to day but I would say them anyway because goddamn, it breaks my heart to see her so vulnerable. "Heather, please; don't blame it all on yourself. I'm to blame too; heck I should be suffering not you. We'll find a way to make this right, you hear me?"

"But how, I can't see any other way to make this right. No matter what angle I look at it, I'm the bad guy. I cheated on him; I lead him on and the worse thing about it all is that I don't regret any of it." She confessed he eyes met mine as she searched for some kind of reassurance from me. It was like she was waiting for me to say, that what we did is okay.

"Heather, I love you. I should have fought for you but I didn't. I watched you go back to him every night and I buried myself in my own guilt because I was such a coward. I should have made it easier for you and stepped up but no, I left you to make the decision on your own and here we are but I promise you this time, we'll get through this together. I'll do anything to help you get this right even if it means putting my feelings aside." I replied, not sure it if was the right thing to say. I just needed her to know that no matter what she chose to do, I would still be here; that I would wait for her.

"I don't want you to put your feelings aside. I just need to settle things before I could do anything else. I can't live with myself knowing that I crushed his dreams, Naya. You were both so good to me and even though I knew you were the one I wanted, I just couldn't break up with him and now, I regret that. I should have done it a long time ago. I just hope you understand." I knew she was both apologizing and telling me that she still wanted the same things as me but it would take longer than she expected.

"Heather, listen to me. I've been waiting for you for a long time. Yes, I almost gave up because I thought you didn't want me back but now I know, I don't give a damn how long it takes, I will be here when you're ready. I understand that this situation is difficult that's why I want you to forget about our situation, and focus on this. When this is all over, we can start again, okay?" I offered her with as much conviction as I could muster. I don't exactly know what I was proposing but I know that she shouldn't be burdened with so many things at one time.

"What are you trying to say?" She looked at me with a confused expression.

"Right now, I'm here as your best friend and nothing more. It doesn't mean my feelings have changed; I don't think it's possible for them to change, Heather. I just want you to have a clear mind; I want to make it easier for you." I explained myself amidst the impending tears gathering around my eyes.

"Why are you so good to me? After everything else, you're still here." She questioned with her blue eyes full of gratitude and respect it made my heart melt.

"Because, Heather it's you. I don't have a logical explanation for my actions. I just know that because it's you, I don't care what I have to do." I smiled at her, as I pulled her closer for a consoling hug.

"I love you." She whispered against my skin and that was enough for me to know that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>At least there was no fighting? haha..Please comment or review thanksss!<strong>


	12. Apologies and Regrets

**Back for an update! There's less angst and more fluff now that Taylor's kind of out of the way but obviously the issue hasn't been solved all together. There's going to be a few more bumps in the road, but do not fret! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please comment and review; it helps me get motivated to write the next chapters fast! Also suggestions are welcome ;)**

* * *

><p>Word travels fast in Hollywood. As soon a rumour has been let out gossip mongers, bloggers, vloggers, the paparazzo's are on it; on it like flies on decomposing flesh. They won't stop eating until there is nothing left. Speculations and theories are made without concern for the people involved in the situation. Whether you're an A-list or a Z-list celebrity, it doesn't matter. This shit sells. People like reading about other people's misery because it makes them feel better about their own lives. I hate it. I hate the part of Hollywood where everyone is so obsessed about what everyone else is doing hence my lack of social networking activities. I love my fans; I love all the glee fans, they help us get to where we are; heck, I'll even go further and say, they put the food on my plate. But as much as I love them, I sometimes wished I had the whole privacy thing intact; especially at this very moment.<p>

Taylor wasn't kidding when he wished me well about the media. Apparently, he went out with his friends and got smashed at a popular L.A. club which raised suspicions about our "rocky" relationship. I mean, I don't really know the whole story. My publicist called at 5 am and it was safe to say I haven't had the best night's sleep. Now, I've been up for 5 hours trying to figure out a plan to get the press off my back and the paparazzo's off my front yard. I mean, why do they even bother? I'm not the biggest celebrity in Hollywood. I am so far from that and here they are, I mean there's only five, hanging around to wait for me to get out of my house. I've been on and off the phone with my publicist and she says I shouldn't do anything. Like get out of my house. I need to get to work in a few hours and god, why, why today? Why ever?

My phone buzzed and I ran from my bathroom to the bed side table. It was a text from Naya.

"_Hey, I just heard what's been happening and also, read a few sites. Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?" _I smiled my phone screen. It was nice of her to check up on me and I feel like after last night we've reconnected so that at least makes me feel better. Having said that, I don't want her to get sucked in to this whole shit so it's probably better that I see her at work.

"_Hey, thanks for the text. I'm okay. Just trying to make and escape route from the people outside my house. Don't come by, I'd rather not get you involved in this. I'll see you at work. "_I tried to sound nice but at the same time firm because I know Naya can sometimes be stubborn and really, this is the last thing I want for her to take on.

"_If you say so, sweetie. See you in a few. "_

I was going to reply with something remotely cheesy but my doorbell rang and it kept on ringing. Shit. Are they now forcing entry into my house? This is crazy! I mean, I don't, wow. I wasn't expecting this. I ran to the door, trying to calm myself down in the process but failing miserably as I could still feel the thudding of my heart against my chest, and stole a peek through the peep hole. I was frozen. Well this was unexpected. The photographers are gone but for some reason I wish they were back instead of this person standing in front of my door.

I opened the door slowly and hesitantly. This is going to be awkward. "Dianna?"

"Hi Heather." She greeted with a little guilt on her voice as if we were still back in Naya's trailer.

I scratched my head thinking of something to say because the last time I saw her was in Naya's trailer and well around the set and we really haven't spoken that much. I mean, it made sense. It was just very awkward and I don't know, I'm not mad at her, I'm just disappointed.

"Can I come in?" I must've blanked out because she had to initiate the conversation. "Please."

I opened the door to let her in but I still didn't have anything to say. It was as if I literally swallowed my tongues and it was stuck down my throat. I just followed her with my gaze as we stood uncomfortably in my hallway.

"So, I wasn't expecting this—you." I managed to choke out amidst my inability to form sentences.

"Yeah, uhm, I have been meaning to talk to you." She looked at me with such apologetic eyes, it was difficult not to listen and dismiss her.

"You want to sit? Need anything to drink?" I offered politely as I sauntered to my living room. She followed me without saying a word and we both sat down on the couch.

"No, thank you. I really want to apologize for what happened with Naya." She began. I could tell she was nervous because she kept rubbing her hands against her jeans on her thighs. "I am so ashamed for my actions Heather. I was lonely and she was lonely and it just happened. I know that's not an acceptable excuse. I hate myself for letting something like that happen."

And then there it was. I could see some similarity in our situation that I couldn't help but sympathize for Dianna. Whatever animosity I felt towards her dissipated because I can relate to her. I know the feeling of letting something happen even though I was fully aware it was wrong. I smiled at her sincerely, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I admit, Di, I am disappointed but hell, I'm not perfect. Look at me right now, I'm a mess. I've made a mess of this situation, so please forgive yourself because I won't forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong to me, I didn't have a hold on Naya and I hurt her a lot and she deserves everything so beautiful in life. I understand why it happened."

She looked at me like I was insane for being so calm about it; like she was expecting me to kick the shit out of her or even yell. I let out a laugh "Please, I'm not the Lima Heights type." I joked as she stared in disbelief.

"Oh my god, I don't know what to say Heather. I mean, wow, thank you for being so understanding." She smiled at me as if a whole dead weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Hey, it's all in the past. I'm guessing Lea's behind all of _your _drama" I asked trying to change the subject because I think we've sorted things out.

She let out a deep sigh and nodded. She looked so sad that I couldn't help but reach for her hand. "Hey, chin up; you guys will work it out, okay?"

"I don't know; it's all very confusing and complicated right now. _You_ know the feeling." She smiled squeezing my hand back to show her gratification.

"Yeah, I know it plenty." I whispered as I gave her a re-assuring hug.

/

Since Dianna stopped by my house, we figured it was practical to just go to work together. She offered to give me a ride in her car and offered to take me back as well. It was nice to be able to sort out our differences, or should I say what we had in common; our attraction for Naya, because she really is such a sweet girl. The media craze has also died down for a bit since I haven't heard from my publicist and well, Dianna told the photographers to basically, fuck off. We chatted for a while in the car as I filled her in on what has happened. She listened carefully and offered great advice and it made me feel more relaxed because really, I have never been in this situation before and she has. She told me about the time with Alex Pettyfer and how it was a bit messy but soon it all died down. I hoped to God it would die down soon, like tomorrow perhaps.

We got to the studio lot and went our separate ways. She headed to hair and make- up while I went to my trailer to get my script for out shoot today. I sat myself on my bed, trying to gain some composure before I head to see everyone else. I'm pretty certain they would ask, so I want to prepare myself. I decided to close my eyes for a bit and rest but that was quickly interrupted by a soft knock on my door. I got up to open it and well, at least this time it put a smile on my face.

"Hey you." I greeted, opening the door to gesture her to get into my trailer.

She looked hesitant for a bit, trying to look around to see if there were other people around but she eventually stepped in and sat on the edge of my bed. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Hmmm…it's okay. I was hoping to see you before we shoot anyway." I smiled walking towards her and taking the space next to her. God, she's beautiful. Her face was like my comfort blanket. Every time I'm around her, I just feel so at peace, like nothing else matters.

"I know me too. How are you holding up?" she asked, eyes full of concern as she took my hands and faced me.

"I've been better but I'll be fine." I re-assured her, "Dianna came by my house earlier." Her face kind of fell like she was expecting something bad so I squeezed her hands and smiled, "Don't worry it was actually fine. We're fine. I understand why it all happened and that's done, so now we can all move on."

She smiled back, "You're so great, you know that right?" her compliments were so genuine but I didn't feel like I deserved them after what happened with Taylor.

"I don't know about that, Nay." I bowed my head and bit the inside of my cheek to try and stop myself from crying, "I've hurt you and I've hurt Taylor and I'm pretty sure I'll hurt my mom too." I said, hearing my own voice croak due to the first signs of tears escaping my eyes.

"Hey, look at me," she whispered softly, cupping my chin so that she could see my eyes, "I know this is not the ideal situation but please Heather, don't blame it all on you. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. Actually, you were trying to keep everyone happy and that's where it all went wrong. Baby, you were so focused on keeping everyone happy that you compromised your own happiness in order to see the people you love contented." She said it full of conviction and I really wanted to believe her but it was just hard to believe something like that when I've seen how hurt she was before and how hurt Taylor was a couple of nights ago.

"Nay, I want to believe you. I just,—"I paused thinking of the right words to say, "I've seen how hurt you were and Taylor just a few nights ago and I think to myself "wow, I was selfish". I let this happen because I was a coward, not because I wanted to keep everyone happy."

"Heather, I'm as much part of this as you are. This," she looked at our hands clasped together, "us, we happened because we are meant to be. Baby, I know it's a complicated situation and I know you want to apologize to Taylor, I do too, but I'm not apologizing for loving you; and you shouldn't too." She smiled through her tear stricken face.

"I love you too, Naya, and I just wish I was brave enough in the beginning so none of this would have happened. I'm not apologizing for loving you; I will never ever do that. I want to apologize to Taylor for not trusting him enough to be honest with my feelings and I want to apologize to you for not choosing you, when I first had the choice." I explained myself, despite of the lump in my throat and the tears stinging my eyes.

"I've forgiven you since the first time I laid eyes on you." She removed her hands from mine and wiped the tears off my cheeks. She let her hands cup my cheeks as inched closer to me. I could smell her hair and her perfume, it was intoxicating and I was sure I was under her spell. I closed my eyes and let myself feel her presence around me. It was peaceful, safe and comfortable. It felt like home. I felt the tingling of my lips as she finally close the gap between us. It's been long since we last shared a kiss but everything felt just like before. Just like every other time we've kissed. It was sweet and slow, there was no hint of lust, just pure love and affection and that was enough for me to forget all my doubt and fears.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Also Heather and Di are finally okay!<strong>


	13. Over The Phone

**Hey guys, back with an update ;)! I'm going to try and update asap but at the moment I'm super swamped with uni work! Anyway, hope you like it and you know the drill! Please comment and review, I really appreciate it! So I decided to put both POVs in this chapter just in case you get confused. Usually I alternate it but right now they're mostly together so both POVs are in one chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Days passed and I guess the media really like to make the most of people's misery. Tabloids and gossip magazines had about fifty different titles all relating to Heather and Taylor's breakup. The guy wasn't kidding when he said he's make a big deal out of it and I guess <em>it is<em> a big deal. I'm just so worried about Heather and today is one of the days when I'm thankful that she doesn't read about Hollywood gossips because damn, she's on almost every single one of them.

_Actress Heather Morris split with long-term beau Taylor Hubbell over Naya Rivera?_

_Engagement Off for Glee star Heather Morris and boyfriend Taylor Hubbell!_

_Naya Rivera, the reason for Morris and Hubbell's trouble in paradise?_

Oh shit. I'm on it too. I guess that was expected. Taylor is raking in media attention because he's willing to tell them the story and he's been out in town a lot so he's been speaking to a lot of random sources. _Damn it. _I sigh heavily as I flipped through the pages to read what he said. _Urgh._ How do you fix something like this?

"Are you still reading those things, Nay?" a soft voice asked and I turned my attention to the source. Heather was wearing my boy shorts and tank top because she stayed over last night. I guess she doesn't like being all alone in her house, it's understandable. So far, I'm still sticking to my end of the bargain. We've kissed, yes, but that's been all. Apart from that, we've just been enjoying each other's company amidst the situation.

I smiled at her apologetically as I closed the magazine and chucked it on the floor next to the other ones. "Sorry, I just want to know what he's been saying."

She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, facing me. "It's okay, I understand but I just don't want you to worry about it all. I'll try to speak to him soon. I just can't get a hold of him." She smiled remorsefully as if she was blaming herself even more for this chaos.

"Don't blame yourself, okay? Frankly, I think that talking to all these magazines is a little too far. He could at least give you—_us_, a chance to explain." I replied, intertwining our hands together. "We'll work it out."

She let out a deep breath, one that means she's totally worried. I let go of one of her hands and reached to touch her face. She closed her eyes momentarily to feel my touch, she's so breath taking and innocently beautiful, it makes my heart flutter.

Our moment was disturbed by her phone ringing on the bedside table. She got up to check the call and almost instantly her face fell when she saw the call ID.

"It's my mom." She states. Suddenly her body was tense and I could see the fear and worry in her eyes. "Hi mom." She mouthed 'sorry' before leaving the room to take the call.

I sat there in silence, trying to listen to the conversation but it was no use. She probably went downstairs to speak to her mom. My gut had this unsettling feeling and it was making me feel sick with anxiety. I know how important her mom is to her, their relationship is amazing, but something like this could totally change that and I'm scared. I'm scared that Heather will crawl back to the life they want her to live because I know now that that's not what she wants and I also know that I would never be able to live with that decision.

* * *

><p>This phone call is not going to be one of my favourites. That's what I thought to myself right before I pressed the 'accept' button and left Naya's bedroom right after I mouthed 'sorry' to her. I couldn't converse with my mother properly in front of her. Not because I don't want to let her know what's going on, if there's anyone I want to know it's her, but because I don't want her to hear what my mom says just in case it hurts her feelings. I can't bear to see the look on her face. So yeah, I went downstairs to take the call.<p>

"_Heather, what's going on? Are you alright?" my mom's voice was filled with concern and suspicion so I figured she's been reading the tabloids too._

"I'm okay, mom. There's no need to worry." I replied trying to sound believable when in fact, I was worried shitless. "Tabloids just blow things up and they make stuff up."

_There was a sigh on the other end of the line, "Heather, I didn't call you because of a dumb tabloid. I called you because Taylor called me. He seemed very upset and he was talking about calling the engagement off. What happened, honey?"_

I scrunched my face. Shit. How the hell do I explain this without my mother freaking out? "Mom, we got into an argument and I guess we both realized that we've grown apart and we have differences that we just can't settle. I'm sorry mom, the wedding is off." I internally cursed myself for delivering the bad news to my mom. I could already feel her disappointment from the other end of the line.

"_It's not Naya is it?" her voice was soft but her tone was accusing. "It's just; I hear a lot of things Heather."_

_Oh my fuck. _I paused trying to think of what to say. What do I say?

_"Heather? Are you still there?" she asked impatiently._

I could feel my throat drying up as I coughed up my answer, "I-I'm sorry, mom." I choked out, trying to fight back the tears forming in my eyes. "It just happened, I love her."

_There was an even longer silence on the other end of the line and I could tell she was trying to hold herself together, "Oh dear. Oh my goodness, Heather. I don't know what to say." She didn't sound very happy, that I could tell, but she's not yelling either so that's not too bad._

"Mom, I'm so, so sorry." I whispered, the tears breaking free from their barriers, stinging my skin as they fall down my cheeks voluntarily, "I don't want to upset you but—I love her. She's _my person._ I can't live a lie anymore."

I heard quiet sobs which broke my heart immensely but I had to come out clean. All this lying was exhausting. _"I need to go Heather_. "She sobbed, hanging the phone up even before I could say something back.

_Fuck._ I cursed myself for bringing so much pain to the people I love. Even though I felt a huge relief that I finally told her about Naya, I knew it was a lot to drop on my mom. She was sensitive about this topic, being all religious and traditional. I know she's not going to be happy for a long time.

* * *

><p>The murmurs stop from what I can hear from my bedroom. They were replaced by quiet sobs and I knew it was my queue to go downstairs. I carefully made my way to the living room where she sat on the sofa, silently weeping and cursing about things I couldn't understand. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she kept her gaze on the ground. I walked towards her, kneeling before her, placing a hand on each leg. She still refused to look at me.<p>

"Hey baby, what happened?" I asked, wiping tears off her face. "Heather, look at me." I gently cupped her chin and tilted it up so I could see her eyes.

"I told her." She whispered between sobs, her blue eyes filled with sorrow. "She's not happy, Nay."

I smiled sympathetically as I enveloped her with my embrace, "Sssh, it's okay babe. She'll come around and she'll understand. She's your mom, she loves you very much Heather." I stroked her back slowly, trying to comfort her. Her body was shuddering as she let her tears devour her current state.

"I j-just I-I didn't want her to find out this way…" she stutters in between sobs.

"I know, I know, honey. Just give her time to process all of this. Your mom is great, Heather, and your relationship with her is amazing, and she's bound to forgive you." I encouraged her with my words, trying my best not to show that I was also upset. I was upset because I put the woman I love in an unfamiliar situation with the closest person to her. I hate that she needs to feel bad for falling for a woman but I don't think she should apologize for it but I respect her mother's beliefs and I don't want to say anything that will upset Heather.

So for now, I'm going to hold her in my arms until she's calm. I need to show her why telling her mom was the best decision she's ever made. I need her to know that I'm worth it and that she's _my person._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for using 'my person' from Greys anatomy! I just want to show that really their relationship is more than a physical one. They are soulmates goddamnit! THANKS for reading and I'll update asap! :)<strong>_  
><em>


	14. Drop A Bomb

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update after such a hectic few days! I'm literally so swamped with coursework at the moment and so I haven't written any chapters after this one yet! Hopefully I can find an hour or two to write the next chapter because I, myself, have no idea what's going to happen next so it's all exciting! haha. Again, this chapter shows both of their POVs. Hope you enjoy! Please review and comment, especially now since I haven't written the next chapter, I could use some awesome suggestions and feedback from you guys! Muchos gracias!**

* * *

><p>I've been staring at my screen for around twenty minutes now and I keep scrolling through my contacts trying to think of who to call first; my mom or Taylor? None of my choices seems appealing to be honest but I know I have to face the two biggest obstacles between me and Naya. They're the only ones standing between me and complete happiness. Finally making my mind up, I press the call button, taking a deep breath to prepare for what's next.<p>

It takes a few rings and probably a hesitant person on the other end of line before they picked up. I can't blame them; this is where it gets even more difficult.

"_What do you want?"_ the voice was hostile and cold, it almost sent me to end the call.

"We really need to talk." I bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"_Why would I want to do that?" _the voice shoots back and I realized this was going to be a lot more difficult then I previously anticipated.

"Please, Taylor. I just want to apologize and I want to do it in person." I begged, trying my best not to choke on the unshed tears gathering in my eyes.

"_We don't have much to talk about Heather. I don't want to see you or hear from you. Please just leave it."_ He spits out, his voice was laced with anger but also with desperate pleading.

"I can't. Taylor, I want to fix this." Now I'm crying. Silently crying as I plead for his forgiveness.

"_You can't fix this. No words from you or your fucking girlfriend will fix this. You broke me, Heather. No amount of apologies will change anything."_ His words were like splinters to my skin. It was so uncomfortable hearing him like this.

"Tayl—"I was interrupted by the sound of the busy tone. I sighed to myself thinking there's no way he's going to see me. A part of me just wants to leave it; not to bother trying to get his forgiveness but ultimately, I don't think I can live with the guilt that I made him so unhappy. I can't go on to be happy with Naya knowing how much pain I've caused him. I try to convince myself that I'm not a bad person; so I'm not about to walk away from this.

* * *

><p>It's been a month and yes, the rumours have pretty much died down much to our delight. There are still some small whispers here and there but overall, the tabloids have finally been bored of writing about something that was <em>never<em> going to be denied or confirmed. I'm happy for the most part that Heather and I are out of the grilling zone. No more awkward question during interviews, I hope. But my happiness doesn't come without guilt when I lay in bed at night beside this beautiful creature. I still can't help but think that _someone_ else is waiting for her in her house and that her mother _still _hasn't returned her calls.

No matter how happy I feel; there's always a part of me doubting if I ever did deserve her in the first place. We're still tip-toeing around the public eye because there's still some issues left to face and they're not going away anytime soon. I wish for Taylor's forgiveness and her mother's acceptance; apparently it would be easier for me to wish for snow in the Saharan desert.

"You're thinking again." It was a statement, not a question anymore. I know she's seen me like this a lot of the times. Her voice sounds comforting but worried.

"I can't sleep." I replied, still holding my gaze to the ceiling but I didn't have to see her to know she was staring at me intently. "And you're staring."

She lets out an adorable chuckle that put a smile on my face. "Because you look cute; pondering and all that jazz."

I knew she knew what I was thinking about but didn't want to bring it up. We've been so accustomed to walking around the topic like broken glass in the middle of the floor. I finally turned to face her, she kept her gaze at me, not once blinking, just studying my face.

"I want to talk to your mom." There I said it. I said it before it ate me up alive and helpless.

Her smile faltered slightly, like she was trying to think if it was a good idea. She shifted closer to me, letting her right arm drape over my waist, pulling me closer as she tangled her legs in mine. Her scent is always intoxicating; I could never ever get enough. I let my hand trail to her face, gently caressing her cheek. She was still thinking and I didn't want to rush her.

"Nay, I don't know if that's a good idea. She hasn't even returned any of my calls. My sister told me that mom still needs time. It's been a month." She explained, her eyes reflected painful sadness only saved in the confinements of our own space. I knew she was hurting and I hated seeing her like this.

"I want to do something. I _want _to help you, Heather. It kills me to see you so sad." I frowned, as I tucked a stray of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're doing something, babe. _You're here._" She smiled reassuringly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if you weren't here Naya." She confessed; her voice laced with gratitude, it made my heart swell.

"I never want to be anywhere else." I closed the gap between us; kissing her lips with such care, like she'd break under my fingertips.

* * *

><p>The good about being famous is having contacts. People are <em>so willing <em>to give you information, as long as you know how to ask. So really, trying to find him wasn't an issue. It was knocking on this unfamiliar apartment door just outside Los Angeles; and I thought getting out the car was difficult enough.

Nobody knows I'm here, not even Naya. I didn't want to worry her and she's busy with work so I decided to go on my own. I've been staring at the worn out red paint on the door for five minutes, another minute and I would look like a complete weirdo. I closed my eyes, taking a deep, before knocking on the door. _Three times._

On the third knock the door opened swiftly and I was greeted a 'not-so-pleasant' smell. Like guy smell but totally concentrated.

"What the fuck do you—_Heather." _His appearance worried me more than anything else. Taylor has always been a clean shaven guy, now he's standing before me with his greasy hair and stubbly face. His eyes were angry and serious, every muscle in his being seem to tense with the release of my name on his lips.

"Hi." I smiled apologetically, for everything.

"How the fuck did you find me?" he spat out, his eyes narrowed as he spoke; clenching his jaw.

"I asked around. Taylor, I just really want to apologize for the lies. I should have trusted you enough to tell you but I was a coward. I didn't know how to handle something like this and I just, it got out of hand. So, I'm sorry." It was hard to find the right words. I just wanted him to understand.

"Did you ever love _me_?" he questioned and I could definitely hear the hurt in his voice.

"Of course, I did." I bit my lower lip because he flinched 'did'. "Sometimes, feelings change, Tay. It happens."

He let out a pained chuckle. "Well good for you, Heather. That makes one of us."

"What can I do to fix this?" I was desperate, desperate for him to be okay because he was still Taylor and I still care for him. Nothing will change that.

"Change your feelings back." He replied looking at me directly like he was begging.

"I can't. I love her. I'm only here to apologize about lying but I won't apologize for loving Naya." I explained, trying to hurt him as little as possible but his face betrayed his emotions.

"I didn't think you would. So get the fuck out of here, Heather. I'll be fine." He uttered, breathing deep as he shut the door on my face.

_At least I said my peace._ There's nothing I can do now. Time will heal the wound, I guess. Even though my heart is still heavy with guilt, at least now I've said my apology face to face. I didn't expect him to suddenly drop everything like that; it would be unrealistic of me. Maybe in the future I can talk to him again. _Maybe_.

* * *

><p>It was late when I left work. Heather was nowhere to be seen at the lot and I figured she was done way before me. I sent her a text but she hasn't replied. If I'm being honest I'm a little bit worried since she always texts people back. It's unlike her to disappear for a few hours without letting anyone on the set know. I really have no idea where she could have been although I know for days now that she's been trying to reach Taylor. <em>Shit. <em> What if she went to see him on her own? What if they got into an argument? _Or what if she went back to him? _I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. Heather made it clear she didn't want to get back with him. I take her word for it.

I was pleasantly surprised to see my living room light was on when I pulled up outside my house. She must be here. I smiled to myself; I was really getting used to this whole domesticity we've grown accustomed to for the past few weeks. It felt good knowing there was someone waiting for me in my house at the end of the day, or in this case, night. I know nothing is _official _yet but that's just details. In my heart of hearts, this is it. Heather is mine and I am hers. It may not be all smooth sailing at the moment but at least now, we don't have to tip toe around our feelings and pretend like they're not there.

Baby steps, that's what we're doing and there is nothing wrong with that at all.

As I got closer to my front door I realised Heather had company. I could hear a muffled conversation behind the door but couldn't quite make out who the voice belongs to. Certainly not Taylor; it was too feminine to be him. Maybe Ashley dropped by? Or Dianna?

I quietly opened the door, trying not to disturb the conversation taking place in my own house. As soon as I walked in, the other woman's voice hit me like a slap on the face. It was Heather's mom. They were talking about me. I didn't know whether I should interrupt or not; neither of them seemed to notice that the front door even opened and I snuck into the kitchen while I thought of what to do next.

"_Heather, I just don't understand. You've never been experimental before." Her voice was harsh and judgemental. It was so different from the version of her that I met. Then again, she didn't know I was sleeping with her daughter._

"_Mom, please. How many times have I told you? This is not an experiment. I know how I feel about her. I love her mom; please can you just accept it?" Heather sounded so desperate. She's pleading for her mother's acceptance; for her support._

"_How can you expect me to be okay with this? All your life I've never known this side of you. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore. They've changed you; she's changed you. "She spat out her words like a bitter taste in her mouth._

I heard Heather's sobs. That's it. I need to step in. Her mom cannot say these things to her. She's done nothing wrong.

"No one changed Heather. This is who she is. She's the most caring, brilliant, beautiful person I've ever met. Believe me when I say I love her and I would not let you talk to her like that." I spoke firmly both surprising Heather and her mom.

Two sets of blue eyes turned their gaze on me. One set were harsh and icy blue in coldness. The other, Heather's, were warm, loving and apologetic. I smiled at Heather, worry plastered all over my face. Then I turned to her mother.

"Heather and I just want your support, Mrs Morris. I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I love her. I always have and I always will." I said calmly, her face was still painted with a disapproving reaction.

"I don't want to hear from you, Naya. You caused this. You made her feel this way and now; she's a whole new person. You stole my daughter from me." She replied; her tone was nothing but accusing.

Now Heather was crying even more and I was just consumed with anger.

"Mom, please. Just stop it!" Heather stood up from the sofa and walked towards her mother, "Stop saying all these things! If you think you don't know me anymore, then fine. I'm not apologizing for this; I'm not apologizing for something that feels so right." She half-shouted, causing the older woman to flinch at the surprise of Heather's tone.

"I never thought this day would come, Heather. When you abandon your own mother to live a life of sin." She uttered; as she looked my way at the mention of the word 'sin'.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mrs Morris. I'm not going to let you speak to Heather and I like this, _in my own house._" I said as calmly and politely as I could. My hand reaching out to pull Heather closer to me as tears continued to stream down her face.

The older woman looked at us in sheer disbelief. She couldn't quite grasp that Heather chose me over her. Even _I _couldn't fully believe she did. Not because I didn't believe she loves me back; but because this is her mother; _her family_ and she still chose me.

She hurried to gather her bag and angrily brushed past Heather and me; not looking back; before slamming the door behind her.

I turned to face Heather. Her tear stricken face was etched with undeniable sadness.

"I'm so sorry that happened." I gave her a remorseful smile. "I just couldn't handle the things she was saying to you. You're the most incredible person I know."

"Naya, please you don't have to say that." She was still crying as I pulled her closer, circling my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"No baby. I'm glad I was here. I want to _always_ be here, for you."

"You're wrong…" She replied and I felt my face contort with confusion but then she smiled, _"You're _the most incredible person and I love you too, so fucking much."

I let out a small laugh despite the tears now falling from my eyes. She's everything I've ever wanted and now she's mine and I am hers. I leaned in to close the gap hanging in between us. The kiss was electric; it always is amazing; but right now it's different. We're different. Finally she's no longer hiding and I'm no longer competing for her love. As our tongues danced together in perfect harmony, my heart swelled with overwhelming emotions. I could bask in this moment forever. I want to be with her forever.

When our lips parted, I felt the words leave my tongue before I could even get a hold of my emotions,

"_Marry me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naya sure knows how to drop a bomb! :)<strong>_


	15. Oh Sweet Love

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, I left you with a little cliff hanger at the end and I decided to whip out a chapter today. I wrote just now, so apologies for any mistakes but let's say I just felt a little inspired from yesterday ;). haha... anyway i don't normally go into this much detail but I guess you guys deserve some kinds of treat for putting up with my irregular updates! So, if you hate HeYa sexy times (you are insane, if you do) then turn away now, other wise, enjoy reading! And please please reviews and comments are so appreciated ;)! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Marry me."<em>

It was out before I could even bite my tongue and stop myself from saying those two little words. It's not that I didn't mean them, of course I mean them— God _I can't think of anyone else I'd like to spend the rest of my life with_—but I'm fully aware that this was probably not the best timing. I'm shocked at myself and I can see by Heather's reaction she was also not expecting anything like that coming out of my mouth.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, that will ease the uncomfortable silence between us but I just couldn't think of anything. I internally face palmed myself. Great, I also lost the ability to speak.

"Heather, I'm—"

"Do you mean it?" she cut in which I was thankful for because really, I had no words.

"I-uhm," I looked down at my hands; I didn't realize I was nipping the space between my thumb and pointer finger because of the anxiety I felt. "No."

"No?" she scrunched her face in confusion and her eyes looked hurt for a moment.

"No, I mean. I do. Of course I do, "I rambled and she still doesn't look convinced so I stepped closer and took her hands in mine, intertwining our fingers together, "Heather, I want to. There's nothing more I want to do than be with you. I didn't mean to tell you like this; it's not exactly the best timing. But I do, I really do. I've been thinking about it but I just never had the chance to say anything because of all these things with your mom and Taylor but after what just happened; that kiss was amazing, it was different and I couldn't stop myself. I had to say it because; it's what I want to do."

A smile crept through her lips while I still looked like I just completely made a fool out of myself.

"So do you want an answer now?" she whispered against my ear as she pulled me impossibly close. I could feel her breath tickling the side of my face and it I felt goose bumps all over my body.

My breath hitched with how close we were again. Whenever she's near me I just forget to breathe because she takes all the oxygen away. She's my weakness, I know that, but I love the way I feel when I'm this close to her.

"You can answer anytime you're ready." I replied, battling the urge to kiss her senseless because that's what I want to do whenever I see her.

I could feel her smiling against my cheek. Right now, we're swaying in the middle of the room, our bodies pressed flush to each other; I could feel her heart thud against my chest or maybe it's my own heart, I couldn't really tell anymore. It's as if she's suddenly pulled me into a bubble where all the worries have gone away and we're dancing to our _own_ melody, a song that only we both know. This wasn't the same room where her mom shouted hurtful words; where she was crying because she didn't know what to do; where we both fought for our love. Where we are right now is somewhere magical. It's just her and I in my living room swaying to a non-existent beat but in our minds we're somewhere else. I'm enchanted, and she's enchanting.

"I do too." Her words sang to my ear like a perfect melody as she pulled away slightly to look at me.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt her thumbs brush away the stray tears from my cheeks. Sure I've been happy before. I've felt happy and I'm happy but this joy I feel in my hear right now, it makes me feel weightless; like I could easily fly away if she wasn't there holding me, keeping me grounded. I still can't get my head round to it. Just less than an hour ago, I thought her mom would have ruin the chance of us ever being together and now, this beautiful creature in front of me is telling me she wants to marry me too. I don't know if happy can even sum up the way I feel. There should be a new word invented for this.

"I love you." Was all I could say; my heart still pounding against my chest.

I smiled at her, like a huge as Cheshire cat smile. She leaned in to close the gap between us and again, we kissed; this time with renewed passion like we didn't just share a kiss a few minutes ago. It always baffles me that kissing Heather feels different every single time; but the _great_ kind of different. Each time my feelings grow even stronger if that's even possible. It's like I discover something new with every stroke of my tongue against hers. She's perfect and I'm speechless.

Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom. This is what I mean, when I kiss Heather, my sense are engulfed by her existence that I don't even remember anything else but kissing her. It's only when the back of my legs hit the end of the bed and my back gently hitting the mattress that I realize we're not in the living room anymore. She must have thought the same thing too because when we pulled away to breathe, she looked around, a surprised expression painted on her face.

"Oh look at that, we're in _your_ bedroom." She stated the obvious, never failing to make me smile.

"_Ours."_ I corrected. It's pretty much ours now. "What's mine is yours."

"And you're mine." She said, leaning in again just a few inches above me, hovering, teasing.

"I'm yours." I replied before propping myself up to close the gap between us once more.

I felt my lips crash on hers with an unexpected urgency as I pulled her down with me by grabbing the neckline of her t-shirt. She willingly obliged and I felt her tongue swipe the bottom of my lips as she asked for more. I opened my mouth and let her in. The velvety feeling of my tongue against hers was enough to drive me insane. I could taste her sweet fruity taste with every stroke as we deepened the kiss. My hands worked their way down and rested on the dips of her back as I lightly drew circle with my fingers. One of her hands was lost in my hair, massaging my scalp ever so slightly that it tickles me without a fail and the other was playing with the hem of my t-shirt. We kissed like this for a while before she pulled away to look at me, her blue eyes dark with yearning.

"Move up the bed," she says breathless and blushing.

I nodded and scooted up as she hikes her t-shirt over her head, revealing her black plain bra which looked nothing but sexy. She can make anything look precious. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid them off as she crawled towards me, painfully slowly. This was the first time since that night in my room when everything changed; the first time where I don't have to feel guilty and abandoned at the end; the first time when we're together, _together. _I want to savour this moment and remember every second of it.

She slowly hikes up my t-shirt, her eyes silently asking for permission so I gave her a nod. She never broke eye contact with me. It's as if she doesn't want to disturb this moment with words so she just wanted me to know by eye contact and I get it. Words can't really describe the emotions surrounding this space right now. She removes my shirt and unhooks my bra and throws them somewhere in my room before hooking her thumbs on the waistband of my sweats. I let her do the work because right now, I wasn't sure if I could function properly. My heart was going overboard and we're only just looking at each other.

She smiled once again as she leaned in to kiss me. I immediately put my hand behind her neck as I slowly brush my fingertips against her skin in the rhythm of our kiss. She hummed against my mouth, as she moved her body so she was completely on top of me. Her skin feels so warm and soft I could run my hands all over her, forever. Her kisses left my lips and they proceeded down my neck, her tongue licking and her lips planting open mouthed wet kisses all over which sent shivers down my spine. I could feel her smirking as she went lower, and ran the tip of her tongue on the valley of my breasts. I couldn't help but arch my back, urging her to continue.

"Uhhhhh" I moaned, my eyes closed in complete ecstasy as her tongue circled my nipple, instantly making them hard. It was driving me insane, the slow pace was maddening but at the same time I didn't want anything to end too soon. She's great with her tongue. After two years of knowing me like this, she knows what I want but it's the first time that I felt completely and utterly free under her touch. I didn't feel an ache in my heart unlike those other times because I know she's not going to run away after this. She's _mine_ now.

She ran her fingertips against my sides, as she trailed her tongue down the middle of my mid riff and stop just on the waist band of my underwear before planting a soft kiss.

"Heather, please…" I begged and it came out as a whisper but I'm pretty sure she heard because now, she's kissing the inside of my thighs and it feels so goddamn amazing, I could feel the burning desire in the pit of my stomach more so than ever before.

My hands were already lost in blonde locks just waiting for her to _really_ get started. I must have gotten impatient because I felt my right hand slide into my underwear as she continued to kiss my thighs. _Shit._ I was surprised at my own bodily reaction. _This_ is what she does to me. I felt her hand grip my wrist gently as she pulled my hand out between my legs and I whimper from the loss of contact.

"Baby, I'll get there." She smirks, her eyes momentarily flicks to my fingers and I swear her breath hitched too when she saw how much she affects me.

She _finally _hooked her fingers on the waistband of my panties and pulled them down; her eyes were back on mine as I bit my lip in anticipation and also to stop myself of letting out and embarrassingly loud moan. My chest was heaving. She looks so mesmerizing.

She slid them off and went back to her previous position. This time nothing was separating _me_ from her. I could feel her hot breath on my core as she blew lightly. It was almost enough to send me over the edge as I felt my body sink into the mattress, canting my hips up in excitement.

"Unfff, Heather…" I bit my lip, "I want to feel you."

I closed my eyes so I could really just feel her. She made a tentative swipe down the middle and I squirmed at the feel of her tongue. It was as if this was the first time we've ever seen each other like this. She was cautious and careful; I could tell she was nervous. She looped her arms around my thighs to stop me from moving as she took another swipe, this time much slower and deliberate.

"_Oh _fuck…" I moaned, unable to control myself.

She removed one of her arms from my legs as she parted _me _to get more access. This time she dipped her tongue in and _oh god,_ it was like my hips developed a life of their own as they bucked relentlessly into her. I can't get a hold of myself. She stuck to a rhythm; a few swipes, dip and then suck on the bud where I really needed her. My cried were getting louder and I could feel my throat getting strained but f_uck_, she feels so good. She moved her lips so now she's latching onto the bundle of nerve as she entered me with two fingers. I gasped at the feel of her inside me but we slowly developed a rhythm. I could feel the impending outburst building up in the pit of my stomach as she continued with her ministrations.

"_Oh, babe…don't stop…" I panted through breaths._

"_You feel so good, Naya." She hummed against me and the vibrations from her voice made the knot in me tighter._

"_Fuck, I'm so close… faster babe, faster…." I pleaded, my head sinking even further into the pillow as my hips rolled against her hand._

_She removed her lips and made her way back up to kiss me, her hand still working between my thighs. She kissed me with a fiery passion as she straddled my leg to ease her own tension. I gasped at the feel of her against my skin; her warm centre moving against me making me feel even more aroused._

"_Heather, fuck…you're so wet"_

"_Uh-huh" she managed to let out as she curled her fingers inside me while her thumb continuously brushed my clit. "Come for me, Nay."_

"_Uhhh, Heather!" Her voice tickled my ear and something inside snapped, I felt my whole body tense as my muscles started contracting while she kept her fingers moving in and out, her thumb still massaging the most important part while I ride my own ecstasy. Her movements against my own leg also became erratic and I felt her shiver as she clamped her legs tight while she enjoyed her own release._

"_Oh fuckkkkk!" she exclaimed her body still trembling with satisfaction as I laid there spent with joy._

_She finally collapsed on top of me, her head buried in my neck as she gave me a soft kiss. She removed her hand from between my fingers and I whimpered from the loss of contact but I enveloped her in an embrace, pulling her impossibly close. I felt her smile against my skin as I gave her temple a kiss._

"_I love you." She whispers; wrapping her hands around me._

"_I love you too." _

We stayed like this for a while as exhaustion slowly crept up on us and I felt her breathing even. I let sleep take over me and for once, I felt overwhelmed with nothing but happiness, and love.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? How was it?<strong>


	16. Gleeful Days

**Hello! Second chapter of the week! WOO. I think I'm going to try and dish out as many chapters as possible for both of my fics this week since it's going to be less busy than the next few weeks! I'm aware they are short chapters, apologies for that! But I always stop when I think I've reached the "appropriate" closing sentence/ paragraph for a chapter! Anyway, here's to everyone who wanted a little bit of Glee cast interaction...there's more for the next chapter so don't fret! :) Enjoy reading and please comment and review if you have time! THANKS :)**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating against the bedside table. <em>Four am.<em> I usually don't mind early wake up calls but sleep only started to hit me like two hours ago. Not that I'm complaining or anything because last night was good—_no, it was great._ I couldn't have asked for a better reconnection with Naya. It was so unbelievably amazing; the feeling of her skin against mine; her lips all over my body; my hands tracing every curve of her body; it's amazing. And of course, I know it wasn't the first time we've spent nights together like that but it was the _first time_ I felt free. I felt myself entirely submit to her touch. Like nothing else mattered because in that moment there was just _us._ No one else to think about; no guilt, no lies, just _our love_ and to describe the feeling as incredible would be a huge understatement.

So now back to the present and my ringing alarm; I don't want to get up. Not especially when I have a warm body pressed flush against my back; caramel arms snaked around my waist and soft lips pressed against the back of my neck; feeling every breath she takes as it tickles my skin. No, getting up is the worst thing right now but it's my job and I guess we get to spend time together so it's not all that bad.

I slowly turn my body to face her, careful not to wake her up so suddenly. She murmurs incoherent words against my movement and I smile at how adorable she looks in the morning. Lips puffed up, cheeks rosy from the warmth enveloping both of us and her hair in a messy state; she looks the most beautiful when she doesn't even try. I let my hands roam around her body, enjoying the feeling of soft skin under my palms and let my legs tangle with hers as if I was trying to mould our bodies to one.

"Wake up, Sleepy head." I whisper enough for her to hear as I give her lips a gentle peck. "Work time."

Her eyes remained shut but a smile creeps on to her lips, "We can be late." She says, pulling me closer.

"You know we can't be, Nay. It's going to be a full day." I replied, brushing my hand across her cheek. "It'll be fun."

She pouts, her eyes still closed and I'm staring at her intently, "_This_ is more fun."

"I know but we can do _this_ again later…_in your trailer, or mine."_ I answered, laughing at how her eyes snap open so quickly, like a little child being promised a lifetime supply of candy.

"You know my weakness." She says in a "you're being a tease" voice.

"I know _you."_ I chirped, pressing a light kiss to her lips before untangling myself from her much to our dismay and heading for the shower. I was aware of her intense gaze; I did leave that bed naked, intentionally.

* * *

><p>Turns out taking a shower together does not save time. We didn't really need to prove that again, it has happened so many times. Luckily, I set my alarm two hours before our call time which left us plenty-<em>ish<em> time to laze around, _if you know what I mean. _So at quarter past five we set off to the studio, grabbing breakfast on the way, as always. I can't seem to wipe off this goofy smile off my face; not that I want to; but I just look like a complete stoner, high on life. I can't help it. Seeing her mirror the exact smile on her face makes my heart flutter constantly. It's like I can't get enough of her. Like constantly have any kind of skin contact with her; right now our hands our clasped together over her centre console; thank goodness for automatics.

"Why are you smiling like _that_?" She says letting out a cute chuckle as she tried not to take her eyes off the road.

"Like _what?" _I asked innocently.

She laughs even more because I know what she means. "Like "I just had sex and it felt so good" smile." She replied singing the lyrics to the song.

"Because I just had sex and it felt so good." I sang back, as I brought her hand closer to my lips so I could give it a kiss.

* * *

><p>We made it to the studio just in time to prep for the scenes being shot today. Sadly, "Brittana" don't have many two-shots in this episode, it was more "Finchel" than anything else but that doesn't stop Naya and me from finding time to be near each other. It feels good, to be back to our old dynamics. Neither of us has to avoid each other unlike the past few months we've had on set. I also notice our cast mates exchanging knowing smiles between each other whenever Naya and I interacted. I heard Kevin say <em>"finally"<em> to Dianna as they fist pumped each other between takes. I just laugh to myself because we haven't said anything to anyone, only Dianna and Lea knew, but it's not surprising that everyone's reacting this way. I mean we are all good friends and I guess they all have psychic powers or maybe we're just _that _obvious.

"So, Morris, you finally won the lottery?" my thoughts were interrupted by a low voice.

I turned around to see Cory standing there, chewing on a beef jerky, smiling like he knows something. "You want to elaborate on that Monteith?" I smirked, trying to hide the blush as I stole a glance past this shoulder at Naya who was talking to Jenna and Di.

He followed my gaze and his smile grew wider, "Damn, that's better than the lottery." He teased giving my shoulder a gentle punch.

"So I'm that obvious huh?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, since day one, Hemo. I'm really glad you _ladies_ worked it out." He replied with a comforting sincerity I was glad to hear.

"Thanks Cory, I appreciate it." I replied giving him a hug.

My smile grew wider as I spotted my fiancé—_that has a nice ring to it__—_walking towards us, playfully rolling her eyes at Cory.

"Monteith, you hitting on my woman?" she greets, playfully raising her eyebrow up.

"I wouldn't stand a chance when Snix is around," he jokes back, "See you guys later."

"Someone let out the green eyed monster…" I said, holding my arms out as she took my hands so I could pull her close to me. We weren't really touching apart from our hand being intertwined but it felt intimate.

"Snix is in town…" she wiggled her eyebrows, "Babe, I've been getting the "finally-s" and the "so happy for you both-s" all day. I've been blushing so much; I think I've permanently turned pink."

"Ethnic people don't blush, silly." I smiled at her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"That's my line!" she fakes a shocked reaction, "But in all seriousness, it feels weird but good weird. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know and we haven't even told them." I bit my lip waiting for her reaction. It was actually the first time after last night that one of us mentioned the proposal.

Her features softened at my statement; her smile was sweet and caring and her eyes just displayed all the feelings she was currently sporting. God, I love this woman.

"We can't tell them yet." She spoke totally expecting the confused look on my face, my smile faltered. Her smile however, turned wider which made my confusion greater. "I knew you'd have that look on your face, so cute."

My eyebrows knitted together, "You don't want to tell anyone?"

Now she pulled me closer and all the space between us diminished in an instant. Neither of us really cared about how we're standing in the middle of the trailer lot and how there are passer bys and paparazzo probably snooping around. None of that mattered because _this_ is the only thing we care about.

"No silly. Of course I do. I want to tell e_veryone_,"she rested her forehead against mine, "but not until I buy you a ring."

I smiled. She's too adorable; my heart is somersaulting against my chest. "Nay, you don't need to do that. I don't need a ring."

"But Beyoncé said, "If you like _it_ then you should put a ring on it". And I—"

Okay first of all, this woman in front of me is the definition of perfect. Secondly, she just managed to quote Beyoncé while being all cute and adorable. It's my own definition of perfection. So obviously what do I do? Kiss her. I kiss her without a care in the world. I kiss her like it's the first and last time I'd ever get to touch her lips with mine. I kiss her with all of me, because I want her to know she has all of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about Fluff! I need that right now after last night's episode! It was heavy! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	17. It's Not Just A Bling

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update. So I know some people think that it's Heather's turn to return the 'favour' since Naya has been so great with her and so I decided that I'll actually make that happen! This chapter is shown through Heather's POV again but the next one will definitely be from Naya's. I added in a little Achele on the side for some fun :) and hopefully you'll like it! I do apologise now for the lack of HeYa in this chapter but it's all in good reason. Please comment and review so I know what you guys think! I really appreciate your feedback! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The past week has been bliss. I couldn't ask for a better week even if I tried. Everything is seemingly back to the way they were before and not to mention even better. Work doesn't feel like work any more and we're all getting along well. The uneasy tension that hung around the cast was gone; even Lea and Di have seemed to work things out as they always have a smile plastered on their faces. Things are looking up. On the show, Santana and Brittany are officially dating which Naya and I find quite fitting because we're, well, <em>official in real life.<em> Naya joked about how even in an alternate universe we're still meant to be. She's such a dork sometimes and I love it. I love her.

Ever since she proposed, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I want to do something that will surprise _her._ She's been so great to me especially in the midst of my emotional turmoil about my mother and Taylor that I kind of feel guilty since she has been doing so much for me. And I know Naya; she never expects anything back which is even better because it makes it easier to surprise her. I just want to do a little gesture of my appreciation for everything she's done for me.

I have something in mind already but I need some help from our friends which is why I excitedly called Lea and Di today. It's a Saturday and we get to have the day off because we've been working for the past five days straight. Luckily Naya said she'll be driving to Valencia to visit her family and I opted to "stay" in bed because I was "tired" and needed to "catch up" on some sleep. Yeah, basically it's all a cover. I want to set this whole thing up without her finding out which means she had to be _away_ from me.

After she left I pretty much sprung out of bed and called Lea and Di who said they'll more than willing to help even though I haven't actually told them what I had in mind.

"You guys all set?" I asked as they both made themselves comfortable in my car; Lea taking the front seat and Dianna settling for the middle space on the back seat.

I didn't question the fact that I picked both of them up from Lea's place. I don't think I needed to, based on the smiles plastered on their faces. Sometimes though, I wonder if Dianna ever told Lea about what happened between her and Naya. It was just a curious though; obviously it wasn't _my_ place to say anything. I'm just glad they seem to have things sorted.

"Yup, all set!" Lea beamed as Di and I both smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Not one to break the bubble but Heather, what exactly is this _mission_ about?" Dianna questioned, her voice laced with excitement and curiosity.

"I think you guys will figure out when we get there." I answered being purposely vague as both women just rolled their eyes at me jokingly.

/

"No fucking way!" It was Dianna this time. I felt her kick the back of my seat as I pulled up in front of the shop I wanted to go to.

I turned around, meeting two pleasantly surprised faces gawking at me. Lea to my surprise was sat there speechless, her eyes seemed glossy with unshed tears—_ever the drama queen__—_I let out a little laugh at her reaction. Dianna was shaking her head, jaw wide open as she stared at me in awe. Both of their reactions I took as good signs.

"It's about time!" Lea finally let out causing all of us to giggle in excitement.

We stepped out of the car fully aware that there were probably photographers roaming around somewhere. We're in Rodeo Drive after all. We made sure to be quick and stealthy, sunglasses ready _just in case._

"You ready?" Dianna asked, sensing my anxiety.

This isn't going to be as easy as one, two, and three.

/

I have never really shopped at Rodeo Drive a lot. Sure it's probably more than the average person but for someone who appears in television, no, not a lot. For one, I _really_ don't feel I belong in this place because I don't even feel like a celebrity anyway and secondly, the prices on things make me catch my breath and not in a good way.

But those thoughts aren't running through my head as I find myself standing inside _Harry Winston._

I could hear Lea and Di's excited whispers behind as if they also haven't been in here but I know that that's _not _the case. They're not excited to be in here, they're excited because of what I'm a_bout _to do.

That's right, I'm _surprising_ Naya. She totally surprised me with the whole proposal thing and I'm going to give _my half_ to the surprise. Ever since she told she didn't want to tell anyone until she bought me a ring, I've been thinking about this. She popped the question so why don't _I_ buy her the ring? She's done so much for me and this is a little token of my appreciation which would _never_ compare to what she gives to me every day—_complete happiness_—but it's a start.

"Ms. Morris, can I help you with anything?" a sales attendant addresses me, instantly recognizing who I was.

I smiled tentatively and before I could answer her question, Lea and Di are already by my side making the decision for me.

"Actually, we'll just look around and make sure to ask for assistance later." Lea smiles and gently grabs my hand and pulling me away. I can only smile at the sale attendant again.

"Thank you." Dianna says before both of them pulled me to the _Engagemen_t section.

/

The choices are ridiculous. I've been staring at about a hundred different rings with different band designs, diamond cuts and what not. I'm no expert at this. I looked over to my two companions who have also been busy looking at the displays. Sometimes I think they're not really looking for a ring for Naya but hey, it's a free country and they can also browse for _future_ purchases.

"Guys, I can't choose." I finally mumbled after standing in front of the glass display for half an hour.

"Well, what do you think she'll like?" Lea asks, walking towards me.

"Uhm, all I know is that when it comes to jewellery, _she's _all about the quality." I answered specifically not saying her name because, well, you'll never know who's listening and it's not that I don't want the world to know, I want that more than anything, it's just this is a _surprise._ I can't ruin that.

Dianna prances towards us, "True. Have you seen her Rolex watch? The girl does not joke about jewellery."

I smile because I was with her when she bought that watch. It was her gift to herself just after we got signed to be season regulars. She was so stoked to be able to finally afford something like that. To others it might just seem like a celebrity buying an overpriced watch; to her, it was the beginning of the fulfilment of her dreams. _Finally,_ after years and years of trying to break into the business, her dreams are finally coming true. She's worked so hard for it and it was so endearing to witness that moment. The look on her face, it was priceless. I want to see that look when I give her the ring.

"I just want something that will do her justice, you know?" I bite my lip, "Something that deserves to be on her finger."

"We're at Harry Winston's, Hemo. It doesn't get much better than this." Dianna jokes, trying to make me feel better.

"Naya will _love_ whatever you decide to choose!" Lea joins in.

"Okay, okay." I smile, mentally high-fiving myself for bringing these two women along, "Let me just look again."

I looked at the display again. The price doesn't matter; neither of us will care about that. I want to find something that suits her; her and her amazing ways. There is not a single part of her that I don't love; everything about her has a unique brilliance and I—

"I found it!" I exclaim, not able to contain my smile.

There it is, glimmering brightly under the display light. It's perfect; perfect for her. It was single platinum band ring surrounded with round brilliant diamonds and a single 2 carat well cut perfection. This is _her_ ring. The diamonds all over it are just right because everything about her is _precious._

/

Of course we didn't get away so easily.

Sneaky queries about why I was buying an engagement ring were thrown by the sales assistant that tended to us. Of course, she reads the tabloid, that's why the look on her face is disbelieving when I told her that it's for my sister who lost her engagement ring. The only reason why the three of us stood there and bluffed our faces off is because we know how fast word travels in Hollywood. I can't risk her knowing.

After what seemed like the longest ten minutes of my life, I finally signed the insurance papers—_just in case__—_ and handed her my credit card.

She finally seemed to get the message and just went through with the purchase without another nosey question.

/

"I really appreciate you guys coming with me today." I say just as Lea and Dianna unbuckle their seat belts and head out of my car. "Really, thanks."

"Heather, it's our pleasure!" Lea answers for both of them, which only causes Di to playfully roll her eyes as she let the other woman speak. "We're so happy for you and Naya. And our lips are sealed!"

"Because Miss "I'll also speak for Dianna" will seal them shut!" Dianna jokes earning a chuckle from myself and finally Lea.

"But seriously, Hemo, _this_ is probably going to cause Naya to overload with happiness!" Dianna throws in.

"Actually guys," I bit my lip as I try to gather my next words, "She already proposed to me."

Confusions spark in the two sets of eyes looking my way.

"And you said, "I'll buy you a ring instead"?" Dianna asks.

I laugh lightly, "I said yes, silly! It's just when she asked me it neither of us were really expecting it, and so she didn't have a ring. She told me we shouldn't tell anyone until she bought me a ring but after all she's done for me and you know, for being her, I thought I'd surprise her back and buy her _the _ring."

"Oh my God, I may have died of fan-girling over your relationship!" Lea squeals, wrapping her hands around Dianna.

"You are both straight out of a romantic movie. I don't think I can handle it!" Dianna smiles, "Well she'd be surprised alright."

"Yeah, that's the hope."I blushed at the thought.

/

I drove back to her place and was happy to find the empty space where she usually parks her car. This is great, I have enough time to set everything up and get ready before she gets back. I smile to myself as I clutched the small velvet box in my jacket pocket.

Our lives have drastically changed over the past few months. All the ups and the downs were worth it. And after tonight, when I slip the ring onto her finger, the deal is officially sealed. No more secrets, no more excuses and I can't wait to let the whole world know, the most treasured jewel on earth is _mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>if you're wondering what the ring looks like then check it out! <strong>_

_**storage[dot]harrywinston[dot]com/images/products//large**_

_hope you guys like this chapter!_


	18. She Never Fails To Surprise

**Hello guys! I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry for the slow update. I've been so freaking busy with uni work and what not...also, some readers are asking for longer chapters so I tried to write a longer one and I hope it's worth the wait!haha... There's probably only a few more chapters to go before I wrap this up! I hope you take some time to give me feedback as I really could use it to write the next one! Thank you so much for reading and now...some FLUFF!**

* * *

><p>I am aware of the smile I'm currently sporting as I drive back to my apartment from a long day at Valencia. Days off work are a rarity so as much as possible, I make a habit of visiting my family when we ever get them. Today was special because my brother was home from Tennessee for the weekend which is why I made the conscious effort of visiting. I haven't seen my whole family together for a month and it was just nice to go back and feel a sense of comfort around me; I needed it badly.<p>

I mean things are going great with Heather and I couldn't be happier if I tried but the past months have been intense emotionally, physically and there are some days when I feel _so _drained and the only thing I wanted was my mother's embrace. I am fully aware that I'm _24 years old _but having that support system is still vital to my everyday life. My mother and I are so close and I have been keeping her up to date with the _progress_ in my life and it makes me happy that she's there whenever I need her. My sister is my sister. We are partners in crime and though sometimes we can't help but bicker, I lover truly, she's _our_ baby. The two men in my life, my dad and my brother, are probably the best body guards I could ever ask for; especially back in the days when I still lived at home. Some may call it over-protectiveness, _I admit I did,_ but looking back now, it was their way of showing they care. _So, you know, all the 'monitored dates' are acceptable._

Anyhow, today was the usual Rivera family day. As soon as I pulled up in my parent's driveway, my sister came running out of the house to greet me.

/

"_Nay! Any presents for me?" she ran to my side of the car, blatantly looking at the back seat for signs of freebies._

_I laughed at her bluntness. Sometimes I forget that she's only seventeen, her looks are deceiving. "Great to see you to Nic, I'm good, how are you?" I answered with playful sarcasm as I made my way out of my car to the trunk to retrieve some shopping bags and handed her a couple._

_Her eyes lit up as she smiled from ear to ear. She looked like a kid who has just been given a lifetime supply of candy, "You're the best Nay! Thank you!" she sang in a sweet voice._

"_I accept cash, debit or cheque." I smirked, "Where's the rest of the gang?"_

_She linked her arm to mine as we walked towards the house, "Mom is in the kitchen whipping out some delish lunch. Dad and Myc hit the gym. They'll be back soon."_

"_Those two are obsessed!" I replied as we entered the house and immediately I was greeted by the aroma of my mom's kitchen mixed with the familiar scent of home. "Mom, I'm here!"_

"_Kitchen, mija!" she shouted._

_I lost Nic on the way to the kitchen probably because she was already busy trying on the clothes I got her. I made my way to the kitchen and sat the shopping bags on the centre island as I walked towards my mom to give her greeting hug._

"_I missed you." I simply said in the middle of the hug and she hugged me even tighter._

"_I missed you too, my baby." She cooed just before inspecting me from head to toe with her mothering scowl, "You sure you're eating back in L.A.? You've lost weight, Nay."_

_I shook my head and playfully roll my eyes. Oh mother, she's always so aware of my weight fluctuations. "Mom, I am eating. Don't stress."_

"_Well, I'll feed you enough for a week, today." She gushed, as she returned back to cooking, "So I've been reading a lot of magazines…" I gave her a disapproving look, "what? I get bored too mija. Anyway, what else is new?"_

_I bit my lip before answering her question, "Uh, I, well, I uh…"_

"_Naya Marie Rivera, you only stutter when you're in deep trouble." She gave me a 'what have you done' look._

"_We're__—__ engaged." The pause in my reply seemed to have the effect. I watched as my mother's eyes widen in surprise and she stopped stirring the pot altogether._

"_Dios mio." She whispered. "You're getting married?"_

_See, at this point I was absolutely shitting bricks. So many questions were running through my mind. Is my mother not happy about this? Was my decision irrational? Does she think I'm crazy? I couldn't quite place my mom's reaction and it worried me to death._

"_You're not happy about this?" I asked, tentatively looking straight at her eyes._

_After a minute, her face softened and the shocked looked morphed into a smile, "Mija, of course I am. I'm so happy for you, for both of you, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked in anyway."_

_I released a deep breath I didn't even notice I was holding. Whew. "I know mom, I'm sorry I dropped this bomb. I completely did not expect to propose to her when I did, you know, it just came out but I've never felt so sure of anything in my life."_

_She smiled at me once again as she walked towards me and cupped my face, "Naya, you're a smart girl and I know that whenever there is a decision to be made, you always think hard before you act so I'm sure asking Heather to marry you has been playing in your mind for quite some time. Mija, I see the way she makes you happy and vice versa; I know you ladies have just been through a rough patch but look, everything is falling into place, I believe that only happens when two people are meant to be."_

_My mother's words clung to my heart and I felt happy tears rushing from my eyes. "You're the best, mom." I smiled before giving her another embrace._

_/_

_My dad and Mychal arrived shortly just in time for our family lunch. My mom hasn't said a word about my "big news" to any of them as she thought it would be best to leave it to me to drop the "P" word. Once Nic and I helped mom set the table and bring the food from the kitchen, we sat all sat around it and the picture of everyone in my family around me makes my heart swell. I smile to myself as I watched my brother literally dig in after we said grace and my mother shaking her head in disapproval while my dad touched her shoulder to "calm" her down. Nic is texting as usual which again earned a "do-not-text-around-the-dining-table" from my mom._

"_So baby girl, how's work and life in Los Angeles?" My father casually starts a conversation; everyone's eyes shoot towards my direction and suddenly I felt on the spot._

_I swallowed my food before talking because I know my mother is critical about that. "It's great dad. Work is pretty busy, we shoot almost five days a week. Days off are rare indeed." I smiled, returning back to my food, not missing my mother's "are you going to tell them" look._

"_Yeah we read about you guys' intense shooting days. It's crazy Nay. No wonder you look thinner." Mychal drops, surprisingly taking a break from eating._

"_Not all of us can afford to carb load Mr. I am a future NFL star." I joked, earning a chuckle around the table._

_We continued chit chatting and catching up with everything everyone has gotten up to. I smiled while listening to everyone's stories; like my dad's business ventures, Mychal's college and football adventures, Nickayla's modelling career blooming and her plans after high school and my mom's rant about how she misses all of her babies and how she's totally having an empty nest syndrome. _

_I was fully aware of the looks my mother has been throwing my way since the beginning of our meal. She wants me to tell them before she does it herself. The excitement in her eyes has been visible since I told her and it was only a matter of time before someone notices so I should really plan out my strategy._

"_Nay, how's Heather?" Of course Mychal beat me to it. He was wearing a cocky smirk on his face and the way he said her name sounded like he's been reading all the tabloids. Why did that even surprise me?_

_Again, everyone, including my mother, stopped eating and all four pairs of inquisitive eyes looked at me._

"_She's__—__she's great." I answered, flashing a nervous smile._

_None of them said anything or moved, in that case. It's as if they were waiting for something more to come out of my mouth._

"_She's great? That's it?" Nickayla let out an "oh-please" laugh._

"_Have you been reading the tabloids?" I asked an apparently obvious question because they all gave me an incredulous look, "Well, they play everything up."_

"_So it's not true then? Heather is still getting married?" My father joined in. I face palmed myself internally. Really, even him?_

"_Yes..." I spoke quietly, eyeing my mother's reaction, "To me."_

_I wasn't quite sure which one of them__—__apart from my mom who had the biggest smile on her face__—__gasped the loudest but needless to say they the three of them looked like they have just been told the most shocking news in the world. Mychal stopped eating all together which is a big deal, knowing my brother and Nickayla's jaw hung open while she also stopped fiddling with her phone. My dad looks like he's about to burst out crying and wow, I just have never seen my family like this._

"_Please, say something?" I begged, urging my mom to come and rescue me._

"_Oh my freaking God, this is huge!" Nickayla exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh my God!"_

"_Holy shit, Nay…" Mychal added._

"_Language!" my mother interjected causing my sibling so mumble apologies. "I think it's great that they're getting married, don't you think so too, George?"_

_I bit my lip as I stole a glance at my father who remained silent, "Dad?"_

"_My first born is getting married…" he said, a smile forming on his lips. I could see the unshed tears from where I was sitting and it was truly endearing._

"_We're happy for you and Heather, Nay!" My sister once again clapped, "I can't wait to be a bridesmaid!"_

_We all laughed at her. She's such a kid._

"_Finally, we're going to have a hot addition to this family, about time Nay. All your exes don't match." My brother joked, as he returned back to his meal._

"_Watch it, Myc. You don't get to perve on my fiancé." I replied, playfully punching him on the shoulder._

"_Yeah, it's because you probably do it enough for the whole world." _

_That elicited roar of laughter from around the table, Touché._

_/_

_The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around the house, watching TV, cleaning up and basically answering the constant questions fired at me by my sister._

_When did you ask her? How did you ask her? Did she say yes instantly? Did you freak out after you asked her? When is the wedding? Have you told anyone else, your cast mates?_

"_What does the ring look like?" Nickayla asked, curiosity seeping through her voice._

"_Actually, I just bought her ring, yesterday." I bit my lip and got myself ready for more questions surrounding the matter. I can never hide anything from these people._

"_What? You proposed without a ring? Romantic much?" she declared, thoroughly surprised._

"_For the millionth time, I told you, I didn't exactly plan my proposal." I answered, turning the TV louder to dismiss further inquiries about my love life. It's not that it bothers me; I just want to drop the subject before the topic involves Mrs Morris and I could feel that was coming shortly. I'm just happy that my family is happy for us; I don't want to bring up the encounter about Heather's mom._

"_So, is Heather's family okay with it?" she asked again and I could have hit my head with a bottle at this point; just my luck._

"_Nic, it's a touchy subject. Can you please drop it?" I asked, sincerely begging her to just stop asking about Heather's family. I don't want to cause further tension._

"_Okay, grumpy pants. Cheer up; you're getting hitched to a hottie. Who would have known?" she joked, offering my leg a light squeeze which means "I get it, sorry."_

_/_

_After a few more hours of doing nothing around the house, which is what I like to do best since I never get the chance, I finally told my mom that I'm driving back to L.A. Of course, she tried to make me stay, saying that my bed is already ready. I would have stayed but truth be told, I miss Heather already. It's so bizarre spending the whole day without her even though we were constantly texting throughout. She hasn't asked me to come back yet but I know for sure that Heather will do no such thing because she's too considerate and she wouldn't want me to feel like she's making me chose between her and my family. God, she's so adorable. So anyway, as much as I hate breaking my mother's heart, I really do want to spend the evening with my __girl—fiancé— since we get to lie in tomorrow. Plus, I have to give her the ring. Damn it, I'm the worst proposer ever._

"_Are you sure you can't stay another night, mija?" she asked, for the tenth time, not that I was keeping count._

_I frowned, "Mom, I'm sorry. I would really love to, it's just I have to get back to L.A. I have work tomorrow."_

"_But you said it doesn't start 'til late afternoon?" damn it, why is her memory so good?_

_I'm trying not to let guilt take over me, "I know but it's easier for me to come from my apartment because I have to run errands."_

_She smiled, shaking her head, "And if I didn't know any better, I would think you want to drive back because you want to see your fiancé." She knew. She fucking knew._

_A guilty smile crept on my face, "Mom…"_

"_It's okay mija, I understand. But please, next time bring her with you and you can both sleep over." She gave me an embrace, "No funny business though."_

"_Mom!" I feigned embarrassment. My mother knows everything about me. "Anyway, where's Dad?"_

"_Oh he's probably out at the back patio, drinking beer." She replied as she went back to watching the TV._

"_I'll say bye to him and then the not so little terrors and I'll get going." I said, standing up from the couch. _

_I walked towards the French doors which lead to the back garden. From inside the house, I could see my dad smoking a cigar with a bottle of beer on his other hand. I made my way out of the house and onto the patio where he was sitting. Unlike the rest of my family, he's been unusually quiet since lunch and I have been meaning to ask him what's wrong but I always got sidetracked by everyone else. _

_I reached out to touch his shoulder and his eyes snapped at me, he smiled._

"_Hey baby girl, you heading back?" asked, taking a swig off his beer._

_I smiled at the term of endearment he always uses for me and my sister, "Yeah dad. I would stay longer but work's calling you know. You might have to console mom for a bit." I joked, earning a slight chuckle from him._

"_I can imagine. She's been missing her babies a lot. When are you coming back?" _

"_I can drive down again hopefully on my next day off. I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied these past few months." I do miss spending time with my dad and I haven't been able to do so for the past few months because everything has just been so hectic. The feeling of guilt is catching up with me._

_He shook his head, "Naya, you don't have to apologize. I know your job is demanding but you're finally living your dream. I understand." He smiled genuinely._

"_Thanks dad." I stooped down to give him a hug, "I better go before it gets dark on the road."_

"_Drive safe baby girl." He added._

_I made my way back to the house but before I could make it inside he shouted my name so I turned round to face him again._

"_Listen kiddo…" he began. I could tell he had a lot of things to say but my father was never a talker. "I'm proud of you, got it?" he simply said then he waved goodbye once again._

_And that was all he needed to say._

_/_

_After saying goodbye to my siblings and my mom, again, I finally hit the road back to L.A. and coincidentally, Heather text me asking when I was coming home._

"_I'm on my way home babe. Be there soon." I tapped the reply quickly._

"_Okay, I'll see you soon, babe." The text comes through almost immediately and it paints a huge smile on my face._

_Babe. It seems so simple and insignificant but saying it, writing it, thinking about it just makes my heart do double somersaults. God, I'm so in love._

_/_

I parked my car beside Heather's and again, this little inconsequential detail of our cars parked side by side make me so happy that it's almost absurd. It's fair to say that I feel like a teenager all over again. I'm that much of a cliché.

As I make my way to the door, I notice that the living room lights were off. _I thought she said see you soon?_ Maybe she meant soon as in tomorrow? But her car is still here? I snapped myself out of my internal debate and unlocked the front door. It was eerily quiet inside when usually the sound of the television can be heard throughout the ground floor and Heather would be lounging on the couch in her sweats and tank top.

"Heather?" I call out as I walked to the kitchen, dropping my bag on the counter and heading to the fridge to put the food my mom _insisted_ I take with me inside.

No answer. She must be sleeping or out for a run.

I open the fridge and was met by a bottle of _Dom Perignon_ placed on the middle shelf with a note on it.

"_Are you thirsty Ms Rivera?" _the "post it" note in the unmistakable writing said.

I let a smile creep on my lips at the realization that my fiancé is up to something. Whatever it is, I'm sure it would have a _happy ending_. I took the bottle out of the shelf and replaced it with my mom's home cooked meals. After closing the door, I saw another note.

"_Make sure you take a bucket of ice and two glasses. I'll be upstairs."_

Oh Heather. I followed her instructions and made my way up to my bedroom where I saw candles lit all around the room and soft background music playing from my iPod dock. There was still no sign of Heather though and I can feel myself getting impatient because I have all these scenarios playing in my head and I can't pick which one I would love to happen right now. They're all equally amazing.

I walk towards the bed and saw a fluffy white robe placed neatly on top and read the note on it. _STRIP…everything._ I felt my face grow significantly warmer and my heart beat ten times faster like I'm tripping on acid or something. Not that I really know what that feels like but that's beside the point right now. Stark naked in two seconds flat, that's a record.

"Heather?" again, I call out just in case no one is actually here and I'm just getting naked for nothing.

"Come and find me." The voice definitely came from the bathroom.

I let out a small laugh. I should have known. I wrap myself with the robe and grabbed the "essentials" and headed down the hallway. The door was slightly open and I could hear the soft ripples of the water. I pushed the door open already preparing myself to the sight I was about to see.

"Hey _you_," she greets, her voice sounds so sweet and velvety.

"Hi," is all I manage to let out because _damn,_ the view in front of me, sitting in the bubble bath is fucking breath taking.

It's like a romantic movie come to life and _fuck,_ this is better than any chick flick I've seen. Here is the woman I'm so head over heels with in front of me, blonde hair messily bunched up in a bun; she's under the bubbles in the bath, her porcelain skin glowing under the candle lights; toned arms gracefully dangling on both sides of the tub and she's smiling like it's Sunday fucking morning. _Ugh,_ she looks so perfect.

"Baby, the water's getting cold…" she says in her "come hither voice", "Are you just going to stand there or—"

I didn't need to get told twice. In a heartbeat I was in the other end of the tub, slowly dipping my body into the warm water. I'm sure the temperature was getting hotter because she was blatantly raking in the sight in front of her; her blue eyes dark with desire.

"You look beautiful…" she smiles so genuinely it makes my stomach flip and all I want to do is kiss her like it's the only thing I know how to do but I can also just stay here and look at her; appreciate how mesmerizing she is.

I shifted myself closer to her, settling between long smooth legs. I had to be closer, I simply had to.

With my right hand, I traced the outline of her jaw with my fingers so lightly, like she's going to break under my touch, "_God,_ you're perfect." I whispered enough for her to hear before I leaned in to kiss her lips, softly.

She smiles into the kiss, pulling my bottom lip between her teeth as we pulled away, "I missed you." She says. It's so simple yet it sounds like she just recited the whole _Bible_ to me. I am in awe.

"Maybe I should make _you_…" I lean forward again to give her a quick peck on her lips, "miss…" a kiss on her collarbone, "me…" I move down to kiss the valley of her breasts, "more…" I move back up so we were facing each other again and leaned over halfway only to be met be her lips in a fiery kiss.

"_Tease…"_ she mutters against my lips.

I pulled away from the intense kiss and turned around, pressing my back flushed against her chest as I let my head rest on the crook of her neck. She feels so soft and warm, it makes my skin tingle.

"Close your eyes." She speaks softly against my ear.

"Ms Morris, what are you up to?" I asked, genuinely intrigued by the _reason_ for the champagne, the bubble bath, the mood lighting and my very naked fiancé asking me to close my eyes, _not that it needs any reason at all._

"Just trust me on this one _baby_." She answers, her voice low and engaging, I can only oblige.

I felt her press a soft kiss on my nape as she slides her hand against the length of my arms, slowly and full of intent, I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. I could tell she's smiling against my skin as she heard the reaction I gave out. Our hands intertwine under the water; I let her take complete control, as she lifted our left hands above the water and brought it closer to her lips to give my knuckles another light kiss.

She untangled our hands and said, "_Just hold your hand up right there."_ And I did but not without utter confusion.

I kept my eyes shut tight due to excitement and anticipation as she seemed to be fumbling with something on the little table beside the tub.

She placed another kiss on my shoulder as her words slip out and something on my ring finger slipped in, "I love you _so _much."

"_Oh my God_," I gasped as soon as I realised what was going on. _"Heather…"_

Sure we were already engaged but this woman—_my woman__—_doesn't fail to amaze me with everything she does. I inspect the ring on my finger fighting the tears that form in my eyes. It's beautiful, understatedly elegant. I feel her arms around my waist holding me, pulling me tighter, her heartbeat thudding against my back and I'm pretty sure our breathing was in sync.

"It's a little thank you for everything _you've_ done for me. For being there whenever I need you; for loving me and for letting me love you...and of course, for being my future wife." Her voice was laced with gratitude and love.

"I love you too, baby." I replied, pulling away from her embrace so I could turn around and face her.

I could see a path of tears on her cheek under the lighting. She looks so beautiful, I'm so lucky. I smile at her as I tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She's biting her lip and it's so goddamn adorable.

"I'm so happy right now." I say to her and she mouths "me too" before I lean in once again to claim the lips that belong to mine.

My heart is full to the brim with love and adoration for Heather. I simply could not fathom how I ever tried to let her go before because right here is where we both belong. The kiss sends an electrifying feeling all over me; I just don't want to stop. When her tongue brushes mine, I feel like I could burst into a million pieces. She's that overwhelming and I could stay wrapped up in her arms forever; kissing her, looking at her, loving her.

We fit together so flawlessly and I know, with every ounce of me, we were made for each other. In this moment, I feel like everything is finally where they should be. I love her, she loves me; end of story.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... I know there's only HeYa towards the end but you know I figured Naya's family need to be in this story somehow! So anyway, more fluff to come on the next chapter...please tune in! Thankss x<strong>


	19. To Be In Love

**Hey guys! First of all, I'm so sorry for the VERY long delay! I've been so busy with university work you have no idea and so in turn, I kind of suffered a massive writer's block! I hope you forgive me and still keep reading :)! Anyway, here's the update. I'm not sure when the next one is going to be, I have exams until the 21st of May and then I'm travelling for a month after so I'll see how it goes. I might start writing them just keep them as archive for later on. So here's to all you . Fluff-central :)**

* * *

><p>I can hear the shower running in the bathroom as I fought my body's urge to get up and start with the day. Last night had been so amazing that I really don't want to do anything else but stay in this room tangled up in the sheets with my fiancé. I smile to myself, still half-asleep, at the mention of that word. It seems to unbelievable to think a few months before this would have never been the case and that I was <em>someone <em>else's fiancé and could have ended up as _his_ wife. It makes me a little bit uneasy to think about it since he hasn't really crossed my mind in a while now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and stealthy footsteps walking around in the room. My eyes were still closed but I could totally picture Naya _trying_ to be quiet as possible while she got ready which is pretty difficult for her. But bless her she tries and I'm already up even though she doesn't know it yet.

I like observing her; watching her when she thinks I'm not looking or around. Not in a creepy way, _obviously. _It's the way she moves so gracefully without even trying; the way she walks around the room in her underwear, so confident and gorgeous; the way she makes faces when she does her make up or the way she sings while she blow dries her hair. I just enjoy her _existence. _It's those little things that keep reminding me how in love I am with her, not that I really need reminders because I am so certain. _She's_ the only certain thing in my life right now.

I hadn't even realize that I opened my eyes because I was too busy daydreaming about her until I met her gaze in the mirror where she stood in her tight skinny jeans and just a bra on. She's wearing her signature smirk as if she's caught me doing something red handed. I smiled back shyly. She still manages to make me blush even with the smallest things

"Babe, _you_ have a staring problem." She jokes, and turns her back on the mirror, "I think it needs sorting out."

"Well," I croaked, my voice box was just getting used to being used again, "you need to stop being so _stare-able_."

She saunters towards the bed where I'm wrapped up with nothing but the sheets on. _I mean last night was just simply amazing, if I haven't already thought that before._ She claims the spot next to me, smiling like she's won the lottery and seeing her like this is so endearing.

"_You_ don't mean that." She says, following it with a kiss on the lips; chaste but sweet. "Good morning."

"Hmm," I hummed relishing the feeling of her lips on mine, "good morning indeed."

"Babe, you have to get ready." She says as she let her fingers trace the outline of my jaw. "We have work in two hours."

She left her spot on the bed to continue getting ready while I lazily shoved the covers away from my body, with a pout visible on my face. I absentmindedly stood up, forgetting that I was clad in nothing but my own skin until I saw Naya gawking at me and even then it took me a few seconds to _realize_ why.

"Oh," I looked down my body and up at her with a sheepish smile, "_Sorry."_

I ran to the bathroom just across her room laughing because she was still planted on the same spot shouting something about being _"unfair"._

I guess two can play this game.

* * *

><p>I walked out of bathroom after a quick shower and the bedroom had already been abandoned. The bed was made and everything was pretty much neatly arranged. Sometimes I think Naya's a little OCD but she denies it like crazy. I personally think it's adorable. It's probably a good thing because I'm very chaotic when it comes to these kinds of things. We balance each other out without even noticing.<p>

I quickly got changed not bothering to put make up on since we probably have to go to hair and make-up when we get to the studio anyway. Plus the smell of pancakes and coffee has already wafted through the air from the kitchen so it's practically impossible for me to ignore it. Naya's always great at this whole domesticity thing we have going on. She loves cleaning and cooking whereas I'm kind of so-so for both topics. We still really haven't talked about moving in together since she proposed. I pretty much lived with her but still had my apartment where I occasionally go to just to pick up some things I need but really, I kind of live here now. I don't know whether to bring it up or what because well, we're both happy with this arrangement right now and why fix what ain't broke right?

The smell of breakfast was even more enticing when I got to the kitchen. The table was set for two but where I was usually sat, there was a piece of paper folded in half, lying on top of the plate. I was curious to say the least; what can my fiancé be up to at this early time of the day?

"Hey baby," I greeted, wrapping my arms around her from behind as she was busy flipping the pancakes. I gave her shoulder a kiss as I tightened my arms around her petite frame, "thanks for breakfast."

She let out and adorable laugh and tilted her head a little bit to look at me, "Babe, you haven't even had anything yet. Thank me when it's done."

"I know but," I inhaled her scent; she smells of coconut and vanilla body wash mixed with the pancakes, "I already know it's going to be _delicious_." I implied mischievously, placing another kiss on her neck.

"Not if you keep doing that." She giggles, "Take a seat and I'll bring this to you in a second."

I obliged, letting her carry on with the pancakes. I was actually pretty starving and Naya just makes really awesome pancakes. I sat down and eyed the piece of paper on my plate which I have momentarily forgotten.

She must have sensed me staring at it because she turned to me and smiled.

"Open it." She cooed, bringing a plate of pancakes to the table.

I carefully opened the piece of paper as if it was a ticking time bomb. She took the seat beside me, her smile still wide and confident as I uncover the writing on it.

My eyes widen in surprise and I looked back at her. She's scrunched her face adorably, waiting for me to let some words out.

"_Oh my gosh_! Nay, tickets to Hawaii next month? Oh babe…" I didn't really know what to say. She's known for the longest time how much I've wanted to go and how gutted I was since I couldn't come with her the first time she went. "This is, _wow, thank you."_

"I know how much you want to go so I figured next month when we get that two week break, we could go. I talked to Ryan and Brad, they gave me the green light." She explained; her eyes mirrored the excitement I felt.

I shuffled closer and gave her a kiss of appreciation.

"Oh honey, this is too much. Can I at least pay half of it or something?" I asked. I felt bad for her spending this much on me.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Heather, just _let me_ take care of it. We both deserve some time to ourselves."

"Well, I can always _repay _you." I replied jokingly. _Well, not really._

"_That_ you can do." She winked at me suggestively before handing me the plate of pancakes.

We still had work and we're most probably going to be running late.

"Nay, can you please pass me the sugar." I asked. Okay I'm weird and I sprinkle sugar on to my pancake, it's not a crime.

She gave me a playful disgusted look before handing me the porcelain sugar bowl.

I spooned some sugar out only to reveal _something_ that definitely did not belong in the sugar bowl. It was platinum and certainly _not_ made out of sugar and my eyes widened at the realization taking place in front of me.

It's a ring. It's _the_ ring.

Her lips formed into a huge smile as she watched me, yet again, so speechless by her acts. Damn, this woman is so perfect. It was then when I realized that breakfast was _not just_ breakfast; we could have easily grabbed something on the way.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I sat there overwhelmed with happiness.

"And I thought _I_ was sneaky." Was all I could say because all _this_; is just unbelievable.

She chuckled and took the ring from the spoon and blew off the sugar particles on it. It was simple but very elegant. The band was the same colour as the ring on her finger and there was a sole pink diamond in the middle and it looked beautiful. She really had great taste in everything.

"I've had this since yesterday," she explained looking right at me, "picked it up on my way to Valencia and I kept it in my jacket pocket the whole time. I was planning to give it to you last night."

"Oh babe, I didn't know…" I frowned at the thought of stealing her thunder, "sorry."

She gave me a disagreeing look, "Hey, don't be. Last night was amazing. _You're _amazing…" she took my hand and pulled it closer to her, "I didn't know how to surprise you back," she laughed, "until I thought of this."

"You know me so well." I smiled.

"The _only one_ I ever want to know so well…" she replied sweetly, as she slid the ring onto my finger. It fits perfectly but I'm not surprised because everything she does is of perfection.

* * *

><p>Surely enough I was more enthusiastic about going to work after breakfast. On the drive there, I couldn't help but glance over the rings that sit on both of our left hands and how they complement each other. I couldn't possibly wipe the smile off my face and from what I could see, neither can Naya.<p>

If you told me that a year ago that I would be engaged to the other woman who played the mean bitchy cheerio on Glee and who happened to be my best friend I would have laughed my head off before dismissing the comment itself. It's crazy how far we've come along and I just can't fathom _how_ in the world did I get so blessed? I sound like a massive cheese ball but I just can't help it. She's amazing and she's mine. I could say it over and over again.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, interrupting my day dream.

I looked at her; my eyes slightly squinted because it was sunny out. Her skin glowed under the sunlight making her look even more beautiful if that was even possible.

I smiled at her as I placed my left hand over hers on middle console.

"I'm just really happy. We've come so far and I'm so glad you stayed with me." I explained.

Her eyes softened at my sentence and she let a wide smile creep on her lips.

"I'm really happy too. You're all I've ever really wanted." She let out a little laugh, "Check us out, Queens of cheese fest."

"As long as it's between you and me, it's okay. We won't lose cool points for that." I joked, squeezing her hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" she begins, her eyes shifted back to the road.

"Of course, what is it?"

She threw me a hesitant glance before opening her mouth, "Well, I've been thinking, when we tell everyone…I mean at the show because obviously they'll eventually find out and they are our friends, what if it comes out, you know to the public? I mean what about your mom and your sisters?"

I wasn't surprised that Naya asked that question because it was going to have to be addressed sooner or later. It was still a sensitive issue. My mother hasn't been in touch since I last talked to her and the only way I could ask how she's doing would be when I call my sisters. Luckily, they're not really bothered about my relationship with Naya. It was only really my mom that I needed to fix things with because she just can't seem to accept it.

"I've thought about it too, babe." I smiled at her reassuringly, "I was planning to go and visit her soon just to see how she is and to try and talk to her again. Until then, I really can't do anything about it. I'm sorry, Nay."

"Heather, it's okay, I don't mean we have to go and tell everyone. I just, I know how hard it is for you and so I was thinking maybe we should just keep it to ourselves in the mean time? I really don't care for anyone else, babe. I just want you to feel comfortable." She explained and I felt a huge weight on my shoulders diminished.

"I kind of told Lea and Di…" I bit my lip in anticipation of her reaction.

But she just smiled like she knew already.

"I already talked to Di this morning babe. She sounds like she's even more excited than we are." She joked, as she intertwined our hands together.

"You should have seen her and Lea when we were buying your ring. I'm pretty sure they thought they were on their own ring shopping half of the time." I said, playfully rolling my eyes at the memory.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly get hitched before us, to be honest."

* * *

><p>Work has been ordinary to say the least. We got in with a few minutes to spare which just gave us enough time to go to our trailers, dump our stuff and slip the rings off our fingers. Naya and I have agreed that since I have yet to talk to my mom about, well, <em>almost<em> everything, then we should just keep the engagement off the radar. So far Lea and Di, most of our immediate family and Brad and Ryan who wouldn't dare tell a soul because they probably wouldn't want _more_ controversy surrounding the show.

It's kind of a bummer not being able to tell everyone since we've fought so hard to be on this ground but I guess one can't really have it all. At least, I have the most important thing and I am more than _okay_ with that.

Today, I don't really have many major scenes in the episode we're filming. Most of the time I have been practicing moves for future episodes or sitting in the audience when someone doing a number. I don't _really_ mind. I enjoy it but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss having a more integral part in the show. I mean, they all tell me I'm great but it's been a while since I've had a substantial part in an episode and sometimes that really gets to me. I just haven't told anyone because I totally sound like an ungrateful person when I really think about it. So I keep smiling through every number like it doesn't bother me.

The only time it genuinely doesn't bother me that I'm just sitting as part of an audience is when Naya performs. It's as if I could stay in the moment without needing anything else. Her passion and conviction for her craft is mesmerising. She's unbelievably charismatic and alluring. Maybe I'm biased but by everyone's reactions after her songs I really don't think I am. Naya has this magical way of pulling you into the song with her, as if she's only singing it to me and perhaps she is and that what makes me glued to my seat anticipating for more, never wanting it to end.

I wasn't even supposed to be here right now, occupying one of the seats in the last row of the auditorium. I should be in the dance studio practicing for a big number in the next few episodes but here I am, _trying_ to hide even though I am really not doing a good job at it because I just saw Naya give me a little wave from where she's currently sat on the stage. No one really minded me being here as I was way out of the camera's shot and I'm not really causing a disruption.

"_Okay, girls, take your places! We'll do the first take and then we probably have to do it a few times just so we can zoom in to each of your parts!" the director yelled from his place just a few rows from the stage._

_Last minute preps were made and then everything was set. The lights dimmed and the music started playing. They all sound great so far but I was only really excited for one part. And I when she opened her lips, I knew exactly why._

This moment is no exception. She's as amazing as she was the first time I really heard her sing. Three years on and she still gets me every single time. They're currently filming the "Yes/No" episode and Naya has a part in "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" number. It's not a big part at all since it's been equally divided between her, Lea, Amber and Jenna but when she started her line, I swear my heart leaped 50 feet high.

"_The first time ever I lay with you…" she starts. Her voice is soft and gentle. I could feel her vulnerability as she locked her eyes onto mine, "I felt your heart so close to mine…" _

Even from this distance I could see she had _that_ look in her eyes. It's the one with undeniable vulnerability; as if saying _'Here's how I really feel because I'm not good with words'_. She's looking at me with so much conviction that I'm completely drawn into her; I've forgotten about the set, the other people watching, I just see her. I see the happiness, the passion, the fear and the love. I can see everything; she doesn't need words or fancy things to impress me. _She's everything I need; I want; I have._

I couldn't help but let the tears escape my eyes as the song played in the background and even though she had stopped singing, the look in her eyes remained the same. My heart swelled with emotions and the realization that _she _is the person I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with and I don't feel any fear of the uncertainty because if there's one thing I'm certain about, it's that I'm going to be in love with her over and over again, for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh to be in love :). Comments and reviews please! They are thoroughly appreciated ;)!x<strong>


End file.
